White Feathers, Friend or Foe?
by Neospice12
Summary: Sequel to "Hibird The Yellow Feathered Matchmaker" where Haru transfers to Namimori. A white owl plans on ruining things for them. Will it prevail or not? White feathers, helpful or harmful? 1886
1. A New Beginning

YAY! I told you the sequel would come out right? It did! Yay! I got some things planned out so far but I'm not too sure just how I plan on going about this whole entire thing. I'm a bit worried about how well I will be able to execute this story. Wish me luck!

Before we start I have to admit some things: I TOTALLY messed up the 'Hibird the Yellow Feathered Matchmaker' up big time.

I was not too overly aware of their school system so I based it off the American system. School starts off in the spring. I just made a whole bunch of random mistakes, but I'm sure as heck not changing it at all. I'm sorry for messing it up but I can't just change it now. Since it's like this, the timing will follow a more correct path.

It will be a bit confusing but please bear with me. 8( We are pretending a year passed by and it's the start of a new school year. A long time had passed. Technically with the time flow from the prequel this is not the case but shush. Details schmetails. Please disregard the time frame in the prequel. The times are more accurate in this.

Alright, so this is slight AU like always. Those of the Shimon family do NOT really show up in this story at all. I just don't feel confident to write much for them. It's bothersome to work with too many characters… and just no. Heh heh but some of the events that occurred during the Shimon arc may still occur.

The only thing from around the Shimon arc that I stole is **[spoiler alert for ch. 346 and up]** that Mukuro was released from the prison and that he could return to his original body. He will not need to really possess Chrome's body anymore. My other fics have him still doing so(Hibird the Yellow Feathered Matchmaker), and I will not change that. Also Chrome joins Namimori after being supposedly 'kicked out' from Kokuyo. I'm unsure of what is really the case since that's all I've read so far, but Chrome will not be joining Namimori until later. Also, Haru had not joined Namimori in the manga but in here she is. Thus, this is going all AU-like. **[spoiler over]**

I'm excited for this! I hope you are all excited as well! 8D

Disclaimer: Nothing in the prequel or this sequel belongs to me sadly enough. Tough cookies, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>A New Beginning<strong>

It's a very nice day today, though the atmosphere feels somewhat moist from the morning fog that hasn't condensed as morning dew yet.

Hello my name is Haru Miura, and I'm on my way to school.

I am, never mind scratch that, I WAS a student at Midori jr high, but now I'm a student at Namimori jr high.

Why am I talking to no one? Well, it's fun to talk to no one occasionally right?

It's like, being your own announcer- it's fun. Try it. Don't judge Haru.

Ah… here we are, in front of my new jr high. I'm a third year at this jr. high, and after that I'll be moved to the Namimori high.

I was transferred here after um… a few /cough/ minor problems.

Well, it's a new school year, I can be with my friends, and I can make new ones! I'm so excited!

"Haru-chan! Let's go to the board together to see which classes we're in!" Kyoko ran up to Haru excitedly.

"Okay, let's do that! I hope I'm in a class with at least some of our friends." Haru giggled running up to the board along with her and they scanned over the large board for their names.

"Hahi! Haru is in the same class as you Kyoko-chan!" Haru exclaimed happily.

"Oh we are! That's great!" Kyoko grinned.

Off to their side they could hear a couple of other familiar voices talking.

"Oh… I was placed in a different class." Tsuna sighed, a bit disheartened by the fact that he wasn't in the same class as Kyoko any more. Some things have never changed.

Of course after Tsuna was to say something someone else was surely to throw in his own two cents. Gokudera was at the scene observing the boards with a scrutinizing fact.

He stared at the board as if he were Just DARING for the board to tell him that he was placed in a different room from the most grandiose Juudaime that he admired oh so much.

"I'm in the same class as you Juudaime!" Gokudera informed him happily almost seeming as if he had a tail wagging from joy.

"Oh that's great." Tsuna said with a bit less enthusiasm as Gokudera, but he himself seemed not to mind as he was too happy over being in the same class as Tsuna.

The warm spring breeze flew past them all wafting a particular smell of the newly bloomed cherry blossoms in the air with it.

Haru tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and she looked up at the bright crystal blue sky with the fluffy floating clouds all dispersed away from each other. So it wasn't just Hibari who hated crowding but also the clouds as well.

She was determined to survive through this year safely and have a blast while doing so.

"Come on Haru, we've got to go to the auditorium for the morning entrance ceremony~" Kyoko smiled taking hold of Haru's hand and rushed her to the auditorium excitedly. She just couldn't contain her excitement knowing that her friend was going to be in the same homeroom as her!

Things were just going to be so much fun, studying together, gossiping together, eating lunch together, and other girly things to do in school.

Haru had let herself be dragged along by her friend over to the auditorium to sit through the entrance ceremonial speech.

After the ceremonial speech, everyone walked to his or her new classroom to greet his or her fellow classmates.

Haru sat down in a seat next to Kyoko and they both stared at the door to see who else would be walking through the doors.

"Kyoko! We're in the same class again!" Kana exclaimed happily as she quickly made it next to Kyoko taking the desk right in front of her.

"Hey, you are that girl. I didn't know you went to this school." Kana said looking at Haru in confusion.

"Haru transferred here this year." Kyoko answered Kana's confusion.

The next person to walk in caused a big riot amongst the girls and the boys in the class.

"Yo! Yamamoto! Playing baseball again this year?"

"Ha ha! You know it! It's not me if I don't play baseball right?" Yamamoto laughed his trademark laugh.

The girls were of course busy fangirling over the fact that they had such a hunk in their homeroom.

The classes went by quickly since the most of the class lessons were dedicated to having the teachers and the students get acquainted with each other so no one really had homework that would take more than 20 minutes to complete.

Lunch time had come before anyone knew it.

Tsuna and Gokudera walked into their room and suggested that they all ate lunch together.

Everyone had decided to walk outside and find a nice place on the rooftop for everyone to gather around at and eat their lunches together.

The weather was just too perfect to not want to eat outside with friends. The warm sun was blazing down sunlight that enveloped all of their bodies like a warm blanket.

The light, whispy, spring breeze would occasionally blow through to cool their bodies down when it just so happened to get too warm.

"It's such a beautiful day out today." Kyoko smiled

"I'm so happy to know that you are in our school Haru, and I'm happier to know that we're both in the same class!" Kyoko grinned happily at her friend.

"Hai! Haru is overjoyed as well! She gets to be with her friends~" Haru exclaimed happily.

The door slammed open and Ryohei stood underneath the door from the rooftop. He was eavesdropping on a bit of their conversation.

Ryohei coughed a little bit, and what a grand cough it was.

"Is there something you wish to say, Kyoko's brother?" Haru asked him curiously wondering why he was suddenly standing there in front of them.

"Oh, you know I was just in the area and I heard what you were talking about. I was just thinking that there is another reason you'd be happy for transferring to Namimori." He said.

Haru looked at him with an apprehensive look wondering just what kind of a reasoning he'd possibly come up with.

"What reason would that be?" Haru asked.

Kyoko was just worried about why he was even there in the first place. He couldn't have possibly forgotten that he was a high school student now right?

"Also, why are you here Nii-chan?" Kyoko asked him.

"I ran over to visit! Of course I had to make sure that my baby sister was okay, right?"

"It's just school Nii-chan nothing would happen." Kyoko laughed.

"You may never know. Though to answer your question, you'd have a better chance of seeing Hibari if you transferred to Namimori." Ryohei stated.

"Ohhhh he's right- for once. You would." Gokudera said.

Ryohei heard Gokudera's comment and he quickly shot a daring look at Gokudera, just asking for him to say that once again.

"What was that Tako-head?"

Gokudera returned a daring glare at Ryohei, a battle of the ego's were surely to start between the two. Ryohei's muscles were tensing up in his body and Gokudera was moving his hands to where he kept some of his dynamites.

"I only said the truth, TURF-head." Gokudera stated with a smirk

"Why don't you say that to my face again!" Ryohei shouted.

"Bring it!" Gokudera ignited some dynamites that he hid somewhere on his person.

Someone had jumped down from the top of the water cooler and onto the ground with much ease. The one that dropped down was Hibari Kyouya himself, standing before them with his same old angry look.

"Both of you stop that this instant." His cool voice commanded.

"Hi-Hibari? What are you doing here?" Gokudera stumbled back and he snuffed out the flare on his dynamites and he put them away into his pockets.

Ryohei dropped his arms to his sides looking at Hibari curiously. That's when things suddenly dawned on him.

"Ha ha! I was wondering where you were! I've heard that you decided to take all of your work here, so the rumors are true, right?" Ryohei laughed.

Hibari ignored Ryohei's laughter and looked at the remaining 'herbivores' that were huddled about on his favorite rooftop.

"That is correct."

"So you won't go to class in the high schools unless there is a test?" Ryohei pressed for some more answers.

"To put it simply, yes." Hibari answered.

"I wonder why you would do that, Kyouya." Haru wondered, though she wouldn't lie, she was happy that she could see him around the school this way.

"I could not trust someone else to protect the school like I do. I have no attachments to the highschool thus I'll stay here and continue my studies on my own, coming to class for taking tests only. I have sometaking special notes for me." Hibari answered.

"Ha, I see, it sounds like a hassle-desu."

"Sacrifices must be made. Anyways, Haru, meet me at the gate after school." Hibari told her and he quickly turned on his heels and walked away.

"H-Hai." Haru answered watching as he walked away silently.

Haru attended the rest of her lessons like she normally would while counting down the hours until school was over when she'd have to meet Hibari at the school gates.

School was over and she double, no triple checked that she had everything that she needed before she left the school building.

She wasn't going to make a repeat of the last time, forgetting a book resulted in such a big mess.

Haru made her way to the school gates like Hibari had instructed her earlier in the day.

She saw him glaring menacingly at the students who were leaving school grounds, almost feeling intimidated she stopped in her tracks when Hibari took notice of her and his glare dissipated and he looked somewhat content washing away the remaining feeling of intimidating from her.

She quickly ran up to him with her normally happy smile.

"Well I'm here Kyouya, what did you want me for?" She asked him curiously, a bright smile brightening up her face.

Haru's eyes were very expressive, much like her smile and the way she moved like a cute little teenager just made it too hard for any normal teen to not throw her a long interested stare.

Of course, this would not be allowed on Hibari's watch. If a boy was to even LOOK at Haru he was sure to note the boys name in his memory and give him a 'stern talking to.'

"I'll be walking you home every day from now on." Hibari told her.

Haru gasped and she clapped her hands happily.

"Haru is so excited-desu!" Haru latched onto his arm happily.

Hibari stood there looking to the front with both of his eyebrows twitching a little bit.

Haru noticed this and was wondering what this meant. Was he angry with her? Haru let go of his arm and she kept her eyes on him to see how he changed. The twitching of his eyes stopped and she looked down at the ground moving a small pebble with her foot.

She pouted and puffed her cheeks a little bit.

Hibari sighed and shook his head moving his hand to take hers and he started to walk towards her house.

"So, how was school today?" He asked her.

Haru craned her neck to get a look at his face in attempt to decipher what he was feeling from his facial expressions. It looked calm enough.

"Haru had a great time at school today-desu. She made lots of new friends, and she is able to see a lot of her older friends as well." Haru giggled.

Haru was walking with a slight skip to her steps being in a rather chipper mood. Hibari, however walked at an even pace without a particular jump to his step.

"Anything else?" He questioned, the tone of his voice seeming a bit different.

Haru blinked not missing this change of his tone. She had a small grin on her face.

"Of course I got to see Kyouya too, so that made today even better." She told him.

"Hmph." Hibari's eyebrows started to twitch a little bit.

Haru giggled having a theory about what that eyebrow twitching quirk meant. He was embarrassed or something.

Haru looked to the front instead of right next to her and she saw that they both reached their destination, the front of her house.

"Well then, I'm here then. Thank you for walking me home." Haru thanked him.

Hibari was still holding onto her hand even though Haru had already let go. In curiosity she shook her hand a bit but his grip on her hand got a tad bit tighter.

She looked back at him to see that both of his eyebrows were twitching again. Haru tilted her head to the side not really sure what he could've possibly wanted.

She had a hunch but she wasn't sure whether it was right or not.

She blushed a bit, going onto her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "Is that what you wanted?" She asked him innocently.

"Not exactly." Hibari sighed shaking his head.

"Hahi? What is it that you want then?" Haru had this adorably cute puzzled look on her face.

Hibari shook his head and he pulled back his hand to bring her closer to himself and he planted a kiss onto her own, which Haru was not dense enough to not return.

She returned the kiss and she pulled away with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Well if you wouldn't look at that. My baby girl is growing up… You know you are so lucky that your father wasn't here to see that. Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." Haru's mother stood in the doorway chuckling to herself.

"Kaa-san! Where you there the whole time?"

"Yep~ You betcha!" Haru's mother chuckled.

Hibari stood there without a word being said. He turned around to walk away silently.

"Aw… he got embarrassed and walked away." Haru's mother chuckled much to Haru's dismay.

"Kaa-san! Please stop teasing Haru!" Haru whinned.

* * *

><p>OKAY, I cheated. I did not give details on the morning ceremony. I don't know how they go and I wouldn't know what to say…. So I left it be. Ha ha… whoops. Forgive me.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it either way! Look, I put in something that seems a bit more intimate than things were in the Hibird one. Ha ha I think even that was a bit of a stretch though, but I think that's okay.

Oh gosh, just 'Hibari' and 'kissing' in the same sentence just tickles my funny bone. Well, hope you all look forward to the other chapters!

-Neospice12


	2. Girls? Fine Boys? Better Not

WHOO! I hope this is getting interesting enough for all of you. I had a 3 day weekend and I had barely any homework since well it was just the first week so I had enough time to get working! GO ME! I hope that you all can come to enjoy this chapter. I find it to be pretty cute…

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and I feel very sad at times. HA HA

* * *

><p><strong>Girls? Fine. Boys? Better Not… <strong>

Haru was adjusting well to her new school, having made lots of new friends everywhere, and she even had some boys finding her interesting for her fun nature.

This hadn't escaped Hibari's sight of course, but thinking that it was just him being too conscious of Haru, he dismissed it.

He was doing his work like he normally would when someone had stormed into his office.

Hibari looked up to glare at whoever decided to take it upon himself to disrupt Hibari's work by barging in suddenly.

"What could you possibly gain for disrupting me and my work by barging in so suddenly into the office?" Hibari asked irritably.

The disciplinary committee member faltered in given Hibari his answer. What if his answer was the wrong one? Would he be bitten to death? He surely didn't want to get hurt.

His eyes darted from side to side nervously his fingers twitching and he would sway his body from side to side.

Hibari was at his desk glaring at him, tapping his fingers against the surface of his desk impatiently. He would give him about 3 more seconds to tell him why he barged into his room before he bit him to death.

"You see… Kyou-san, there has been some rumors going about." He started.

"What kind of rumors?" Hibari questioned wondering just what kind of rumors were going about that he hadn't known about and destroyed if it were about anything harmful to the school's reputation.

The guy took a deep breath and took a few seconds to compose himself before telling Hibari the rumor.

"Kyou-san, a new school idol has surfaced amongst the school ranks. The new idol is Anee-san, and she has captured the attention of a lot of the males within the school for her energy and her carefree nature. Anee-san just may be courted and be swept off her feet by another male." The guy reported to Hibari.

It seemed as though Hibari's worst fears have come to realization. Other people have seen and acknowledged Haru's charms and were possibly on the pursuit to court her.

Not on his watch they didn't.

Hibari remained sitting in his chair behind his desk with an unsatisfied scowl on his face.

"So… Kyou-san? What will you do? Run over to Anee-san and put a stop to other male students trying to court her?" He asked.

Hibari shook his head disappointing his little underling.

As if realizing how disappointed he is, Hibari explained his answer to him.

"I cannot possibly go now, it's the middle of class. As a former Disciplinary committee member I have to adhere to the rules. I still perform my duties, but as I am a high school student, I cannot cause too much trouble here at the Jr. High branch." Hibari said.

"So… you will do when class isn't in session? Like lunch time?" He asked hopefully wanting for Hibari to take some charge into his own hands and save 'anee-san' from those wretched other students.

Hibari huffed going back to his work which his underling knew to take as a yes. This put his mind at ease and he walked out of Hibari's office to make some more rounds around the school.

In the Classrooms

Haru sat in her seat and she looked into her desk to see something. It looked like a folded note. Curious, she opened up the note to read it:

"Haru Miura,

I am interested in you. Would you be interested in going out with me?"

Below the message were two boxes that said either 'yes' or 'no'.

Haru huffed, blowing on the bangs over her forehead curious about who had even sent her this note. How was she to answer if she didn't know who this person was?

Well, actually, she already knew the answer was no. She took her pencil and scratched an x into the box denoting her declining the offer.

She could hear someone groan a few seats behind her. She found her culprit now.

While it wasn't made public, Haru and Hibari were indeed interested in each other. Haru of course had feelings for him.

Hibari never truly voiced the way he felt for her but she didn't need to be told in words to know how he felt for her. It was somewhat obvious in the way he acted.

The way he was always concerning over her health, the way he always watched over her, the way he would sometimes try to put up with people's crowding if it made her happy and just so many other little things he did showed the way he felt for her.

Haru giggled a little bit which of course caught the attention of her dear old friend, Kyoko Sasagawa.

She craned her neck to look at the note that Haru held in her hands.

She smiled and she giggled a little bit.

"You're pretty popular aren't you? I wonder if Hibari-san has heard of your rising popularity with the boys." She joked.

Haru just groaned a bit sliding the note back into her desk.

"Haru doesn't even want to think of that. She can only imagine how angry he'd be-desu." Haru huffed.

"Something funny over there Miura Haru? Sasagawa Kyoko?" The teacher asked the two of them tapping her feet impatiently.

The two girls shook their heads quickly and sat up straight in their seats paying close attention to their lessons now.

Haru and Kyoko diligently worked until it came to lunch.

When lunch came around everyone scattered around to find their friends and gather around to eat together.

Tsuna and Gokudera walked into their room to have lunch together.

Haru, Kyoko and Hana placed their desks together so they could all eat together. Yamamoto had his desk dragged over to theirs as well.

Tsuna and Gokudera borrowed desks to pull over to the other desks so they could all eat together around one big table made of desks.

"So Haru, you are getting pretty popular now days aren't you?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, some of the boys wouldn't stop talking about you." Gokudera huffed.

Haru looked at the two of them wondering if they were speaking the truth, but Tsuna's worried look and Gokudera's annoyed look only confirmed their stories.

"Ha ha! Some of the boys in our class would try to ask for me to put in a good word for them to either Haru or Kyoko. It's so funny." Yamamoto laughed.

Haru groaned not wanting to hear anymore of this.

What if Hibari heard of this?

The loud room suddenly drew quiet when the classroom door opened.

Haru looked up to see Hibari standing in the doorway.

"Miura Haru, come with me to my office, now. You best bring some things with you since you will be in my office until lunch period is over." Hibari spoke sending a quick glare to all of the males in the room before he walked out of the room and towards his office.

The room was quiet, everyone staring at Haru intensely wondering just what she possibly could have done to anger Hibari Kyouya enough to have him come all the way down from his office to call her out personally.

Kyoko looked at Haru worriedly hoping whatever offense she made, she was going to be let off easily.

"Pst, Haru, what did you do to anger Hibari-san?" Tsuna whispered into Haru's ear.

Haru shook her head looking at the worried tenth boss of Vongola looking pretty confused herself.

"I've no idea what I did-desu. Haru just hopes Kyouya isn't too angry. She has a feeling he's angry about how much attention I've been getting recently though." Haru frowned getting up from her seat bringing her bentou with her as she walked over to Hibari's office knowing where it was having walked into it many times last year.

Haru walked quickly to his office knowing that he wasn't a patient man and she took a deep breath before walking into the room calming down her rapid heartbeat. She opened the door slowly peeking into the room to see Hibari sitting in his chair waiting for her.

Haru braced herself and she walked in sitting into the armchair in the room and she looked up at him with a look of repentance. Perhaps if she looked sorry enough it would quell his anger some?

"Do you know why I called you here?" He questioned her.

Haru thought to herself but she couldn't even think of anything she could've done wrong other than the fact that the boys in the school seemed to be rather attracted to her. She's learned all of the rules of the school and she hasn't broken any of them as he drilled all of the rules into her head so she knew for a fact she hadn't broken any of the school rules. He must've been angry at the boys.

Though that's not even her fault! He couldn't honestly be angry with her that guys liked her right? So he couldn't have called her down to tell her to stop being so appealing to the male student body.

Not really knowing what she did wrong, she just shook her head 'no,' looking up at Hibari to see if there was any change in his expression to only see him shake his head and sigh. He looked at her and stared down at her left arm with a scrutinizing look. Haru looked down at her arm not seeing anything wrong with it.

Haru tilted her head trying to rack her head for any ideas that would deal with her arm. Her left arm, though? The only thing she could think of was that she used to put her armband that he gave her onto that arm.

Though that couldn't be it, right?

Then again… knowing Hibari it very well could be just that.

"You didn't call me down to just talk to me about the armband that I'm not wearing are you?" She asked him.

Hibari looked away from her arm to have his eyes lock onto her own and he nodded his head.

"Yes, that is exactly why I called you down here. Why aren't you wearing it?" He asked her.

"Well… you told me to wear it whenever I visited the school but since I'm a student here I figured I didn't need it-desu." Haru explained for herself.

Hibari shook his head disapprovingly at her making Haru pout not liking the idea of him seeming to be disappointed in her.

Haru threw him a questioning look which Hibari hinted at and decided to answer her questions.

"You should wear the armband at all times whenever you are wearing your school uniform. The armband still has its uses, protecting you from various dangers." Hibari said with an aggravated huff.

The school wasn't dangerous though.

All of the people were so nice, though some of the boys could be too nice at times. Better than them being horrible though.

Haru couldn't really think of what dangers there could be. Perhaps there were dangers when walking home but Hibari almost always walked her home personally so she didn't have to worry about that. She was always being protected by him.

Whenever she wore the armband the students would always run away from her. Well mainly the males though- that's when it hit her.

Was Hibari… being jealous of the males that would sometimes flock her in the hallways? He was also jealous of the boys that would send her little notes in her locker and in her desk? Or he was just being very territorial like normal boys. Perhaps it was a bit of both?

Haru smiled and she nodded her head giving into his wishes.

"Hai hai, Haru will wear her armband from now on if it pleases you." Haru told him shaking her head a little bit at his odd antics. So he did have qualities about him that made him seem like a normal boy if you looked past how almost blood thirsty he was, and if you looked past how borderline obsessed he was with this school.

This answer of hers brought a small smile onto his face. He had triumphed and this would surely make some of those in the male student body to stay away from her. Of course if some were daring enough to still come onto her, everyone knew what he was going to do.

Hibari was going to have to bite some people to DEATH with his tonfas.

"So is that all you wanted to talk about then?" She asked him.

Hibari nodded his head pouring some coffee into his cup and he started to drink from it feeling rather happy by things being solved. He opened up the text book he was reading and sipped his coffee as he read it.

Haru took out her bentou and she decided to eat the rest of her lunch that she had barely touched.

"You aren't eating lunch?" She asked him curiously.

Hibari shook his head as he continued to read his text book.

"I'm busy right now. I'll eat later." He said.

Haru pouted, tapping her chopsticks against her lips and she looked up at Hibari with a cute little smile. She had her bentou and she didn't mind sharing with him. Why not try sharing some with him?

"Ne… Kyouya?" Haru called out for him in the sweetest tone she could muster.

Hibari looked up from his text book to see a little omelet held between a pair of chopsticks.

"What is this?" He questioned.

"It's an omelet, a plain one and I decided I wanted you to eat one." She said.

Hibari stared at the omelet and then up at Haru his eyes finally going back to the omelet. He stared at it and he shook his head.

"I am perfectly able to feed myself." He said.

Haru puffed her cheeks out, arms crossed, whining a little bit.

Hibari sighed knowing that she wasn't going to stop whining until he let her win this round.

"Just this once. Next time you decide to bring a bentou and share with me, you shall bring another pair of chopsticks." Hibari bartered with her.

Haru pouted but she gave into his demands and she nodded her head. "It's a deal, but for today I will be feeding you~ It's something that I should do as a girlfriend~" Haru giggled holding out the omelet for him still.

Hibari leaned forward and he ate the omelet, gluing his eyes back into his textbook chewing the plain styled omelet. The way she smiled as soon as he gave in was a bit too shocking for his normally stoic ways. She just really was too cute. Like… Hibird, she was a cute little animal. No wonder other males were attracted to her.

He felt a disturbance in the air. He looked up from his textbook to see Haru staring at him with an excited, expectant gaze.

"What is it that you want now, Haru?" Hibari asked closing the book and he set it down on the table.

"How does it taste?" Haru asked.

Hibari mentally rolled his eyes over how she felt she needed to interrupt him to just ask him such a trivial question. Women could just be so vain and trivial at times, but he supposed that is what made them so appealing for guys for it made them feel useful and… empowered.

"It tastes fine." Hibari answered her.

Haru squealed a little bit excitedly proud of her cooking skills being acknowledged by Hibari. She looked at her bentou and she pulled out a little sausage that was cut at the sides and cooked so the sliced parts would curl up.

It was those tako-sausages that Lambo loved so much.

She picked it up with her chopsticks and she held those out for him as well.

As much as Hibari was not comfortable with being fed, he knew things would just get even more uncomfortable if he refused to eat what she held out for him with her chopsticks. He ate the tako-sausage as well and he kept eating whatever she fed him until she was content.

Haru and Hibari both finished the bentou and she closed it setting it next to her.

"Lunch period is almost over, you best head back to class now." Hibari said.

"Yes, I will do that." Haru said heading over to the door.

Haru stopped in the doorway when she heard Hibari cough. She turned to see a red object flying in her direction.

Haru looked at it curiously and she giggled to herself. It was an armband. Just how many did he have?

Haru slipped it onto her arm and she pinned it to her shirt.

"I'm off to class again then, see you later Kyouya~" Haru giggled and she walked back to her class since running or jogging in the hallways were against the rules. She didn't want to get in trouble with Hibari of course.

Haru walked back into her classroom to see a lot of eyes landing on her.

"Haru-chan? Is that a disciplinary committee member armband you are wearing?" Kyoko asked pointing to the armband.

Haru quickly stole a glance at her arm and she smiled nodding her head.

"W-why are you wearing that, Haru?" Tsuna asked getting a mini heart attack when he saw her walk in with that on her arm once again.

Haru was taken hostage by Hibari and was forced into something scary.

Oh my gosh, he was going to brainwash her to turn into a scary disciplinary committee member wasn't he? OH MY GOSH! Haru would look horrible with a Regent hairstyle!

The world as they all knew it would end as soon as Haru would walk into school with a Regent hair style and intimidating all with an icy cold glare.

"Kyouya told me to wear it to keep me safe from various 'dangers'." Haru answered him with a giggle.

"Dangers!" Tsuna shouted in surprise falling out of his seat in shock.

"H-hey, Haru is part of the disciplinary committee? That's dangerous, may want to stay away from her from now on." A few boys whispered to each other.

Tsuna could hear this being whispered amongst all of the boys in the room and he sweatdropped at the mere thought of the armband probably being used as a guy repellant. Just how territorial and protective was Hibari?

Tsuna walked out of the room with Gokudera to get to his own class and the two of them just sighed tiredly.

Apparently, Hibari was very territorial to the point of sending one of his henchmen to stand outside of the classroom door to watch over the 'dangerous males' in Haru's classroom.

Tsuna could only shake his head and make his way into his room with Gokudera with only one thought running through his mind:

"This was going to be one really long year."

* * *

><p>Hm… I thought that I would just stop it right there. Not like school days are all that too fun and exciting anyways, right? It is short, simple and straight to the point. It's no fun if I go through the hassle of going through every morning, school time and the end of school right? Should switch it up every once in a while to make it more fun and flow. Heh heh just my opinion though.<p>

Then again, I suppose it's my choice and I don't really have to explain it do I? I doubt many read this anyways. LOL

**BEFORE I FORGET! BY THE WAY! I'm holding a contest! I was bored that's why before you ask. Ha ha interested? **

**Go and check out my forum and check it out. I won't tell you what the contest entails since you will actually go to read it if you are interested enough. I will tell you this that perhaps the prizes just may be interesting for you all. **

Hope you enjoyed it!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


	3. Just Who is the Idol?

Well another chapter another event to be added into the chronicles of Haru and Hibari's relationship. How will things unfold? You must continue to read on and be patient for the new updates in order to find out~ lol

Well I hope that you will all come to enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: Nothing here really belongs to me and it deeply saddens me.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Who is the Idol?<strong>

A week had passed by since then and a rumor is going around Namimori jr high.

What is the rumor you ask? Apparently one of the school idols is going to be asked out soon.

Who was it? No one knew, that wasn't specified in the rumor.

Currently the school idols consisted of: Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Everyone knew if it was Gokudera, he'd decline no matter how beautiful the girl was.

Kyoko was protected by her fans, and Haru was protected by the scary disciplinary committee captain.

Yamamoto was someone a girl could have a chance with, but she would probably tire out soon from his obsession with baseball.

Everyone was hoping that the rumor was referring to the female idols since that would be a fun show to witness.

Kyoko had many admirers hounding after her and this of course meant that her many admirers would band together in attempts to stop the said person from trying to steal Kyoko Sasagawa away from them.

Now for Haru Miura's case? Honestly, after last week guys were scared to even approach her without getting into trouble with the ever so dangerous when angered, Hibari Kyouya.

Only the brave amongst the brave would even consider trying to 'court her.'

Hibari Kyouya was making his rounds around the school campus, glaring at some students as he walked down the halls to warn them to even try to do something stupid that they would end up regretting.

He would make sure that they regretted their choice if they broke any of the school's rules.

A girl bumped into Hibari and she fell onto the ground.

Hibari stared down at her without much of a change on his expressionless face. "You okay?" He asked out of mere courtesy.

As violent as he and his moods were he still had the decency to be somewhat kind to females. He was starting to learn his lesson. Treat women the same way he treated most males and females were quick to either one: cry, two: nag, three: get extremely angry and have her friends join in on the hate, and four: all of the above.

Haru would often cry and nag a bit whenever he was being 'cruel' and 'insensitive' but it seemed as though she was priding herself in her ability to 'understand his intentions' and wouldn't let his actions bother her too much anymore.

Haru was realizing that he had his own way of dealing with things and she should just let him be. Hibari was not one to let someone have too much control over him after all.

So, going back on topic here the girl looked up at him without a word being said. She stood up and she dusted herself off not letting her line of vision evade Hibari's own stare.

Some people have stopped to see what was going on after seeing the girl bump into Hibari, he asked her if she was okay, and now the two of them were having a mini stare down. Could this mean that she was in trouble and was just asking to be 'bitten to death?' That poor girl.

The girl shook a little bit biting on her lower lip nervously.

If there was one thing Hibari knew, this usually denoted that he had a few seconds before he was going to be subjected to torture listening to a girl's waterworks.

UGH what a wonderful day to start a day.

"Ano… Hibari-san? I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?"

… What is this?

"Technically I am seeing you." Hibari answered bluntly. What a stupid question. Was she not right in front of him? Who else would he be seeing?

"N-no, what I mean to ask is… are you in an intimate relationship with anyone? T-there is a rumor that you are interested in someone, and-and… well…um… you see… I just wanted to know if you would be interested in going out with me." She asked fidgeting a little bit.

WHAT!

Did everyone in this hallway just hear this girl right?

Oh, hell was going to break loose soon.

The school had heard a confession in broad daylight, the confession was to none other than Hibari Kyouya, and Haru Miura had just walked into the scene to see this confession.

Was Haru going to create a scene? No… she was too smart for that.

Hibari would most likely not appreciate it if Haru walked in and got defensive. Men and their stupid 'manly pride' or whatever it was. They were just so delicate.

She didn't want to make a mistake, make him angry and then have to deal him him preaching her about the proper male to female conduct.

She had enough after he had to explain the Namimori's school code of conduct the week before she transferred to the school. Let her tell you, it was NOT fun. He went over every detail and he had every rule memorized. He pretty much had the whole book memorized actually.

Haru did not want to anger him and she did not want to cause a scene either. It's not like what Hibari and Haru had was to be made public. She didn't think that he felt enough intimacy with her to be okay with being associated with her so intimately.

She wouldn't know since she never asked but she didn't want to ask, get ridiculed and then embarrassed.

She only stood there watching as this all unfolded.

Then Hibari opened his mouth to give his answer to this girl that suddenly confessed to him.

"I accept your confession, and I am thankful but I would not harbor feelings for those I don't know." Hibari said, trying to put 'no' as gently as he could- or at least in his own definition of gentle.

The girl only nodded her head in understanding, knowing that it would be hard for anyone to like someone without really getting to know someone.

Then again Hibari barely ever got close to anyone. Though, he did seem to affiliate himself with those who knew Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"If I may ask, do you harbor feelings for someone?" She asked him.

Hibari started at her as if contemplating on a way to answer her question. Whether to answer it or not. He sighed looking at the girl with a bored expression which he had on his face when he had wanted to get out of the situation he was in at the current moment.

Why did females have to be so full of questions?

Haru stood there leering at Hibari wondering just how he'd be answering the question. She swayed her body from side to side her brown eyes never leaving the side of his face. As if he had felt her gaze upon him, he looked to the side of his eyes to see that Haru was staring intently at him waiting for him to finally answer the question.

Hibari looked back at the girl who asked him the question and he mentally shrugged to himself.

"I may harbor some feelings for someone but it is not my duty, nor is it your business to know who I harbor my feelings for. Since it is such, I will be taking my leave now. Everyone best be getting to their classes NOW unless they want me to bite them all to death for crowding around the hallway." Hibari grumbled and everyone in the hallway soon dashed away to escape Hibari's wrath.

Haru feeling content by the answer walked to her class while humming a small tune to herself.

Though with Hibari's answer, this spurred a rumor over who Hibari may have feelings for. Everyone was busy trying to guess who this mystery girl was.

She must be a beauty, or perhaps she was as dangerous as Hibari? Well, that sent shivers down people's spines whether it was good or bad.

Haru didn't say anything in retort to these rumors. She didn't want to be in the center of attention and she just didn't want to blow anything out of proportion. Stupid school rumors like this would always blow up and would quiet down if given enough time to cool off.

She was going to do just that, be patient and wait for their mouths to shut up.

"Hey, now that I think about it… Hibari-san came to the classroom once to talk to Haru didn't he?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I've seen them walk off school grounds together."

"Really? I haven't heard about that. Something is definitely going on. Haru-chan? Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Haru froze in her seat a bit cursing her horrid luck right now.

Haru shook her head and put on her defenseless smile on her face.

"What? Me? I don't have anything to say at all. We just happen to live around the same area is all. He just accompanies me at times. You know, have to keep the student body safe, right?" Haru laughed nervously, obviously lying through her teeth but she sure hoped that this would work.

The classmates seemed pretty skeptical at first but Kyoko had come to the rescue!

"That's right, I went to her house one day and I saw Hibari-san walking into his home. They live pretty close by to each other." Kyoko said.

No one could deny what one of the school idols said. Kyoko wasn't the type to lie to everyone after all.

With Kyoko's help everyone believed Haru's story much to Haru's relief.

"That still means that something could be going on between you two as well since you both live close to each other. He DOES walk you home after all." A girl said rising up another question they all had been asking themselves.

Haru was mentally attacking that girl with many mean words. Haru had finally gotten herself into the safe zone and this girl brought her back into the danger zone!

Just what did they want from her anyways!

"Ha ha, well you see-"

"Alright class, let's get ready for class now. Stop with your stupid gossiping and open up your text books and take out your homework books." The teacher said taking out the roster to take role call as they all listened to her instructions.

Haru let out a sigh of relief, saved by the teacher taking roll call. She never knew that she'd be so happy to hear the start of roll call before.

Haru took out her textbook and she pulled out her homework book, then resting onto her desk tiredly not knowing just how much of this interrogation she could take. Knowing her classmates they were going to keep pestering her between classes.

Life, was NOT fun.

Haru was to witness hell first hand in her very own classroom. She only had to put up with it until classes were over and she could escape from this.

Haru counted down every minute and every class period until finally school was over!

It was an excruciating wait that almost drove her insane with the lengthy wait.

Haru walked over to the gate tiredly having the energy sapped out of her as she had to constantly hear people talking about the mystery girl that Hibari had feelings for.

Hibari was standing nearby the gate like he usually was, glaring at the various students that he felt were 'trouble makers.'

Hibari stopped glaring at other students as soon as he took notice of her walking up to him.

"Well then since you are here, let's go then." Hibari said walking in the direction to her house. "How was class today?" He questioned her.

Haru just groaned angrily, which alerted Hibari into thinking that something had happened to her in class that he would have to listen to her rant about.

It was a bad idea to forget his earplugs today.

"Haru was being harassed by her classmates today-desu. They have this notion that Kyouya and I are dating and wouldn't stop pestering me about it. I didn't want to say anything about it being true or not since I wasn't sure whether you'd be okay with me answering-desu. In order to get them to be quiet, Haru would just tug onto her armband and they would shut up. The power of this armband is astounding-desu" Haru said staring down at her armband skeptically.

Behold the power of the disciplinary committee's armband! Even a small tug could make quick work of any rowdy classroom!

"I do not mind if you wish to reveal of our relationship to others. If the truth gets let out, that's what happens and we will just have to accept that. While I'd rather it not be made public, if things went down a wrong turn I would not hesitate to publicize our relationship." Hibari said.

Haru nodded her head understanding his point of view completely. Haru looked up at Hibari who was petting Hibird who was on his shoulder with a tender look to his eyes.

Hibari had a great soft spot for cute little animals such as Hibird. This sight always brought a smile to Haru's face.

"I understand what you mean-desu. I think we can keep it a secret for now. Haru doesn't feel like being pestered by people just yet. Though, I did feel somewhat angered when the girl confessed to you today. Haru can understand why you make her wear the armband now-desu." Haru said feeling a tight feeling in her chest when she even remembered the events that occurred that morning.

That girl's face was permanently embedded into Haru's memory. That girl confessed to Hibari, trying to snatch him away from her.

Haru's jaw locked tightly, her little hands balling into tight fists, her heart beating hard in her chest, pumping blood into her head making her feel somewhat irritable.

Ohh she just didn't like that girl! Sure, she could understand why the girl may have liked Hibari, but that didn't mean Haru liked that.

Hibari scoffed slightly, "It's good to know that you finally understand." He said.

Haru pouted and she puffed her cheeks cutely.

Hibari looked down at her, the tender look in his eyes not dissipating as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"You needn't worry any since I plan on harboring feelings for one person in my life and I intend to keep it that way. I do hope that the thought is mutual or this will become a problem." Hibari said.

Haru smiled and she giggled latching onto Hibari's arm happily.

"Of course!~ Haru would only like one person and she will continue to stay with that person for the rest of her life-desu!" She answered. "Haru has a question though, if she happened to say that she didn't agree with your thoughts, what would Kyouya do?" She asked him curiously.

Hibari stopped in his tracks for a moment, his gaze turning quite serious and somewhat hard instead of the soft, tender look she saw in his eyes a moment ago.

"What would I do? I do hope you know that I am a territorial and possessive person, I wouldn't allow for you to escape my grasp without my permission first, Haru." Hibari said pulling her in close to him, holding her body up against his own.

Haru blushed looking away from his intense gaze and she giggled.

"Good thing I didn't say that then isn't it?" Haru giggled.

Hibari let a very small smile appear onto his features, his smile almost seeming like a smirk.

"Yes, indeed you're right." Hibari said letting her go and he continued to walk her home hand in hand, Hibird singing the school's Almater.

* * *

><p>Okay I couldn't bear having a kiss scene there. I'd die of laughter. Hibari is not that sweet. That… and they are still on school grounds and kissing is OFF LIMITS! Well… so is holding hands(usually in front of teachers)… but SSHHHHHH! Let's pretend we don't know that and this is the only rule Hibari will break or whatever.<p>

…

Has anyone wondered why I always seem to update "Pet Sitting Woes" and "White Feathers, Friend or Foe?" together? Do you also wonder why I'm being somewhat quicker about updating these two than the other stories?

Do you recall that one time when I had updated 7 things at the same time? Well I actually had 3 chapters of both of those stories in advance so when I'm busy with college I'd update then whenever I felt like it. So this is the last of the chapters that are already finished in advance. I started on chapter 4 on both of the stories but am not close enough to even say I'm halfway there. You will actually have to wait a while for these both of these stories to be updated from now on.

I try to work on every single story at a random stories at random times, so I don't work on one story only and then work on another one. This is a lot quicker for me updating-wise.

Why am I telling you all this? I dunno, I feel proud of how I cheated pretty much. I did so much over the summer. I love summer time. =w=

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!

Hopefully I am doing this story justice. I really am trying to do well with this. I'm trying to put in as much fluff as I can without it seeming too odd for me. Hibari is cannot be TOO loving that quick you know? BAAH him for being so… stubborn. LOL

Haru is slowly chipping away at his stubborn nature though. GO HARU!

Well thank you all for continuing to read this. I appreciate it.

Before I forget:

**I HAVE A CONTEST! CHECK MY FORUM (link found in my profile) IF YOU WANT TO READ ON THE DETAILS! I HOPE TO SEE PEOPLE JOINING IN ON THE CONTEST! LET'S SPREAD THE HARU LOVE SHALL WE? **

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


	4. Plotting and Loneliness

Alright! Chapter 4!

I'm being a bit slow, sorry. I'm sure you all know why by now. I say it all the time. Busy with studies.

Anyways, so here is chapter 4 that was updated at the same time as 'Pet Sitting Woes' ch. 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Plotting and Loneliness<strong>

Haru woke up with a loud yawn and she stretched her body out on her bed. It was a beautiful Sunday morning when everyone had a day off from school.

Haru flipped the bed covers off of herself and she hopped off her bed and skipped over to her calendar to see the date. It was almost the end of the month, and that meant something very special.

Yamamoto's birthday was coming up! They would have to do something special for their special baseball crazed friend of theirs. Perhaps have a surprise birthday party for him? Well it sounded like a plan at least.

Haru quickly made her bed, changed out of her pajamas and she went into the bathroom to get ready for her day. Once this was over, Haru found the phone in the hallway and she started to dial some numbers into the phone.

She waited for the dial tone to end and for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is the Sasagawa residence. Kyoko Sasagawa speaking, who is this?" Kyoko picked up the phone, and she was just the person she wanted to see.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan? It's Yamamoto's birthday in about a week, so what do you say to celebrating his birthday?" She asked her over the phone.

Kyoko gasped and she giggled on her end of the phone seeming to like the idea.

"It's a great idea! It sounds like a lot of fun! I would love to do that! Shall we all meet up at school? It should be empty since classes aren't going on today." Kyoko suggested.

Haru beamed happily on her end of the phone. It looked like this was going to be a lot of fun for everyone, and she was excited for this to unfold perfectly for their favorite rain guardian.

"Perfect, I'll go and call everyone else then. I'll meet you and everyone else there by at least 1." Haru said saying her goodbyes before hanging up on the phone.

She started to dial some other numbers and she informed everyone else about their plans, minus Yamamoto of course. It was no fun if he found out what they had planned.

Everyone was to meet up at the front of the school building and then find a good empty classroom to talk about all of the preparations at.

They decided to go to the room that Haru usually had class at.

"Alright so where do you all suppose we should do this?" Tsuna wondered.

Everyone thought long and hard about it.

"How about at your house, Tsuna-kun? Everyone always visits your house so it wouldn't be too weird to have a large gathering there with little to no suspicions." Kyoko suggested.

Tsuna thought about it and gathered it would be the best idea, and his mother probably wouldn't mind.

"When will we do it? On his actual birthday? We can't keep him away from home for too long. He has his own family to celebrate with after all." Gokudera said.

Now there was wisdom in his words.

When should they have this party for Yamamoto?

"I personally think that we can have his father in on it as well. He can even come if he wants." Ryohei said, speaking firmly, not finding his idea to be wrong in any account.

It could work.

So the place and time had been decided.

Even a makeshift idea of having this big meeting set up at Tsuna's house, or perhaps asking Yamamoto's father to come up with an excuse for making Yamamoto come over to Tsuna's house was decided on.

Decorations were left up to the guys as they would probably know how to decorate for a guy's party more than any of the females.

The girls were going to be in charge of planning the food and cake.

Kyoko and Haru were both going to bake a cake for themselves! They may even ask Bianchi to give them some pointers.

The activities were next on the list to be figured out.

**.:Meanwhile, Elsewhere:.**

"Hibari, Hibari!"

Hibird pecked on the window and Hibari opened up the window to let his yellow friend in with a curious look on his face, though it was barely evident.

Hibird had left a few minutes ago to visit Haru and he was back already?

That, was odd, that never happened.

"You are back so soon, Hibird." Hibari commented off handedly going back to reading a book in his room silently.

"Haru not home. Hibird sad." Hibird said hopping into the makeshift nest that Haru made for him.

"She may be shopping or at someone else's house." Hibari said.

Hibird shook, ruffling his feathers to have him puff out.

"Hibird check. Everyone gone. Haru Momma said Haru gone." Hibird said pecking at his feathers, grooming himself.

Odd, very odd.

Nothing was making sense.

The other herbivores were gone?

Haru was not at home and she was out as well?

This, smelled like some odd plot to him.

He placed a bookmark carefully into his book and he closed it, placing it onto his bookshelf.

"Let's go and look for her then Hibird." Hibari said walking out of his room to look for Haru, and probably look for the other herbivores while he was at it.

The two of them walked down the streets of Namimori looking for their favorite brunette.

While walking through the empty streets, they came across Nana, Tsuna's mother.

Hibari bowed his head in respect to the older female who recognized him with a minute of trying to figure out who he was.

"Ah, you are the prefect of the school that Tsu-kun goes to. It's nice to see you. Are you walking your bird?" She chuckled.

It almost did seem like Hibari was 'walking' his pet bird so to speak as he walked through the streets aimlessly.

"Hibird look for Haru!" Hibird chirped.

"Maa~ It talks too. What a cute little birdie." Nana giggled, and then she remembered something. "Ah, Tsu-kun said he had to go to school for something. He was going to meet his friends there or something. Perhaps Haru-chan may be there as well." Nana smiled.

They've now gotten a hint of Haru's whereabouts.

"Hibari, Hibari, let's go to school! Haru there!" Hibird chirped excitedly.

"Thank you for your help." Hibari thanked her and walked towards the school with Hibird flying over head.

So, instead of spending time with him, she decided to spend time with those loser herbivores? Unacceptable.

He was going to demand an answer for thus foolishness.

**.:Back to the School:.**

"Alright, so then that may be a good idea. Though… Haru's a bit worried…" Haru admitted not wanting to offend the person who suggested the current idea under consideration.

All eyes were on her wondering what her reasoning was.

"C-can… the hitting object not be a bat? Haru is worried that he may go a bit overboard and may hurt someone. We know how Yamamoto gets when you give him a ball and tell him to throw it…" Haru reminded them about their favorite baseball playing idiot.

She made a valid point.

This fun game of cracking the piñata just may turn into a game of dodge the killer bat.

They thought he may enjoy the game since it involved a lot of swinging which, he obviously was good at.

The other game they were going to play was extreme dodgeball, which wasn't too hard to guess who suggested that game.

"Alright, well we'll… use… um…" "Beat it with your own hands."

Everyone looked amongst one another wondering who would've suggested such a violent mean of wanting to crack a piñata.

It wasn't anyone in the room.

"Kyouya, when did you get here?" Haru asked recognizing his voice just about anywhere.

Tsuna hit the wall quickly, trying to edge the farthest away from Hibari.

He found out that they were on school grounds when school was closed! They were crowding together in a room! They were going to die!

Gokudera was on the offensive and Ryohei didn't really seem to care much at all.

If there was going to be a brawl so be it! He needed some exercise anyways, though Kyoko was in the room so that may be bad.

"I was merely wondering where you were at. Hibird was looking for you." Hibari answered.

Haru giggled as Hibird flew over to her and rubbed against her cheek affectionately.

Hibari looked at the others in a room with a displeased look on his face.

"I demand an explanation. Now." Hibari ordered.

Haru nodded urging for him to follow her outside of the room, appointing herself to be the one to explain what was going on as it was her idea and she would have the best chance of going up against the angry Hibari and living to tell the tale.

She looked around to make sure no one else was around, while Hibari was waiting rather impatiently for the answer.

"Yamamoto's birthday is coming up soon, so we thought we'd throw him a surprise party. We came here to plan it out with everyone secretely." Haru explained.

Hibari shook his head not caring for that explanation.

"So, you would rather hang out with your herbivorous friends instead of talking to me? Are they that amusing to be around." Hibari asked re-iterating the question that he wanted answered.

Haru stared at him with a stupefied expression on her face, stifling a small laugh.

Hibari was far from pleased by this reaction coming from her.

"I'm sorry Kyouya, I hadn't thought that you would perhaps get jealous over how I spent my time. I would've told you about this, but you dislike gatherings and you like to have peaceful afternoons so I thought I would spare you from this. It looks like you came anyways looking for Haru." She giggled.

Hibari huffed a disgruntled sigh.

"Why would you do something like this?" He asked out of mere curiosity.

Haru was enlighted by the fact that Hibari had some interest in what she was doing.

"Birthdays are fun, and you get to play with all of your friends. Haru finds them to be very important-desu. After all, birthdays are days to celebrate your birth after all." Haru said. "You can join us for a bit if you want. We're almost done figuring out the details. After this we will spend the rest of the day together if you want." Haru negotiated with him.

Hibari gave up and walked into the room knowing she'd continue to talk about friendship and other things alike if he were to say no.

He may as well just join the group, and wait patiently so they could spend some time together for the rest of the day.

Haru giggled and she followed him back into the room to see that the others were putting the finishing touches on their plans.

Hibari walked in to see that all of their 'friends' were there and he huffed walking straight to the corner of the room not ignoring the looks he received from everyone in the room.

"Kyouya? Why are you in the corner? You should join us all-desu." Haru pouted.

"I hate crowding…" Hibari grumbled in the corner of the room.

Everyone stared at him nervously.

So what was he doing here again?

They all looked at Haru nervously who ignored their looks of unease.

"Come on Hibari, we're planning a surprise party of Yamamoto's birthday. Birthdays are important. As a friend we can't ignore his." Haru huffed putting her hands on her hips.

Hibari sighed shaking his head not really understanding the thoughts that went through this girl's head.

"I don't recall ever thinking of these herbivores as being my friends." Hibair debated with her.

"Yo! What's everyone doing here? Did I forget about a meeting?" Yamamoto asked holding a baseball bat in his hand, standing in the doorway with a look of confusion on his face.

Everyone screamed, flailing around not wanting for Yamamoto to figure out the plans for the party.

Yamamoto's curiosity was further peaked, wondering just what made them worry like this.

"W-we were just bored and we all somehow met up here." Haru tried to come up with an excuse which Yamamoto would fall for, which was typical of him.

Hibari growled hating to be around crowds, and he detested noisy crowds even more.

"Kamikorosu…" Hibari hissed and everyone ran away, with Yamamoto being first being the one closest to the door.

Haru quickly gathered everything and she ran out with everyone else.

"Good save Kyouya~" Haru smiled not really understanding that Hibari wasn't acting and he was serious.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

BA HA HA! Territorial Hibari!

Ha ha oh Kyouya… you never change. XD

I wonder how this party will go?

Of course after Yamamoto's birthday, Haru's and Hibari's birthdays closely follow~

Can't wait! 8D

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	5. Oh Joy, the Merriment

Gosh, yes I know, I really need to learn to be more diligent in my writing, but then again, life isn't the nicest of things. BAH. I'll live somehow. I'm sure that my readers are good readers who can be somewhat patient. 8D - I'm hoping at least.

I will try guys, I will try.

I need to realize that I get really lazy when I write things dealing with parties. HAHAHAH oh gosh. All I know is that when this is all over, that will be the end of it. I can't put myself to write more for it. It's hard and my imagination has a limit. OTL use your own imagination or something.;;;;;

Disclaimer: Nothing really belongs to me. Just the laptop I typed this all out on. Everything else belongs to its own respective owners. The characters belong to Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Oh Joy, the Merriment <strong>

Everyone had a hard time trying to keep Yamamoto out of the loop about their secret plans for his birthday. Luckily, for all of them Yamamoto wasn't really the type to suspect his friends.

Yamamoto had not suspected a thing and all of the party plans were finalized.

While the guys were on their way home, a baseball wheezed by Tsuna's face almost hitting him square on.

"Juudaime! Are you alright!? Are you hurt anywhere?" Gokudera was at Tsuna's side in no time inspecting him all over.

Tsuna just moved away from Gokudera shaking his head and he smiled to show him that he was alright.

He had a pretty good idea of who chucked the baseball anyways.

"Ciaossu. Let's play a small game shall we?" Reborn grinned sitting on top of a tree holding a few baseballs in his arms.

"Ha ha! So what kind of game are we playing, kid?" Yamamoto asked going along with Reborn's crazy antics.

Reborn smirked having Leon turn into a sling shot and he loaded a ball into the sling shot.

"Dodgeball, Vongola style." Reborn said releasing the ball that was headed towards Tsuna's face again but it got caught by Yamamoto and he chucked it back.

Not that Reborn needed the help, Ryohei punched the ball with his hands. "Hey! Don't go bullying little kids!" He shouted.

"It's fine Ryohei. We are playing an EXTREME version of dodgeball." Reborn said making sure to emphasize 'extreme' to make him interested in playing as well. "It's you 4 against me. Let's see you all try and get me out at least once." He challenged.

Of course the two sportsmen, Yamamoto and Ryohei were up for it.

Gokudera couldn't possibly ignore a challenge from Reborn as it would be rude. Tsuna however was thinking of a way to possibly get out of this situation.

Reborn got into a throwing position and started throwing the balls which whizzed by everyone so quickly they almost couldn't believe that he even released any balls from his hands.

"You've got some throwing arm, kid." Yamamoto complimented.

Reborn smirked tossing a few balls up into the air and he was taking aim, ready to take down some sorry suckers.

He chucked the balls and all of the guys had to jump away or they would be hit with those baseball missiles.

No one was out but that only meant he could toy with them some more. Yamamoto grabbed a ball from the ground and threw it at where Reborn was on top of the tree.

Reborn jumped down and this is when Ryohei and Gokudera took the time to throw a few balls at him because it wasn't easy to dodge in mid-air.

Too bad for them they forgot that Reborn had Leon who transformed into a mini parachute which saved him from being hit by the balls because the timing of his descent was disturbed.

Reborn landed on the ground safely and revealed a whole barrel of baseballs behind him. "You all better be ready, dodge this or else you might die." Reborn snickered as he jumped on top of the barrel and started to throw balls at everyone and the first victim of this game was Gokudera.

The ball was headed straight towards the unsuspecting Tsuna and Gokudera jumped in

front of him to save him from the enemy projectile.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna knelt down next to him hoping that he wouldn't die- since, that would be really hard to explain to Biacnhi.

She'd kill him for sure.

"Juudaime. I'm fine. I did my duty. I'm happy that at the end of my days, I was able to serve you as your right hand man." Gokudera coughed rather dramatically.

'This guy needs to calm down a few notches. I'm happy that he saved me but this is just a game not war.' Tsuna thought to himself.

**CLANG! **

Yamamoto's bat made contact with a ball and sent it flying at Reborn at a great speed but this was nothing to the number one hitman in the world.

He simply made Leon turn into a baseball glove and caught the ball with ease.

Only Ryohei and Tsuna were left.

Tsuna and Ryohei looked at the balls that accumulated on their side and they picked them all up and started to throw them at Reborn, with the intent of getting him out.

Tsuna's athletic ability was still nothing to be proud of and it was just way too easy to catch the first ball that he threw.

It practically floated in the air.

Ryohei was putting all of his power into his throws and Reborn merely dodged them all by swaying from side to side.

It was all too easy to see where the trajectory of all of the balls was headed.

Reborn picked up a ball to have Ryohei punch it back at him.

"You're out, Ryohei. The point of dodgeball is you catch the ball, throw one or catch it, nowhere in the rules does it state you can punch the ball back at someone." Reborn reminded him of the rules.

Ryohei stopped to think of his actions and he laughed because what Reborn said was true.

He sat down and the Vongola guardians lost to Reborn. "Since you're all out we're going for another round."

"Should we all try throwing the ball at once?" Tsuna whispered to the others.

It was a very rudimentary plan but it may work.

The guys picked up their balls and at the count of three they all chucked their balls straight for Reborn, though there was one ball that went way off course.

Yes, that ball was Tsuna's. You just can't expect him to throw a ball to the correct target, he IS 'dame-Tsuna' after all.

"Even if it's you Reborn-san you can't possibly catch all of those balls." Gokudera said thinking that there was no possible way that they didn't win this time around.

"I'm the number one hitman, of course I could pull something off like this off." He said as Leon transformed into a big baseball mitt once more and he caught the three balls that were headed his way.

He got 3 people out at the same time this way.

Reborn grabbed a ball and took aim for Tsuna who was cowering on the floor expecting for it to hurt a lot.

Instead of being dealt a hard blow Reborn just tossed the ball and it hit Tsuna's head lightly.

"You're out. Again, maybe this time you guys will do better."

Everyone thought about what to do this time. "I suggest we just try to survive for as long as we can and surely we'll get a chance to win." Gokudera said.

Everyone else seemed to agree with him.

Reborn picked up the balls from the barrel next to him and he started to throw them quickly at the guys and they all ducked for cover managing to survive this barrage of balls.

"Ah, I used up all of the balls." Reborn said and he waited for the boys to return fire.

He sat down on the ground, crossed his arms and covered his face with his fedora, taunting them wordlessly into fighting back.

Ryohei and Gokudera took him on the challenge and started to throw the balls back over to Reborn's side. Reborn would just sway from side to side or lean backwards to dodge all of the balls.

"Tch, we'll never get him out at this rate." Gokudera muttered.

"Maa maa, if we work hard enough we'll win eventually." Yamamoto laughed.

**Beep beep! Beep beep!**

'It's time' Reborn thought to himself.

A small alarm rang and Reborn started a quick nap.

"Do we like… end the game now?" Tsuna wondered.

Gokudera lightly tossed the ball towards Reborn intending to get him out easily but Reborn caught the ball and hit Ryohei with the ball all while he was still asleep.

"Wow this kid is even a tough opponent when he's sleeping." Yamamoto laughed.

He picked up a few balls and started throwing all of the balls at Reborn seriously.

This time they were sure to win!

Reborn just dodged all of the balls that Yamamoto expertly threw at him.

"You know, can't we just walk over to him and tag him out?" Tsuna suggested.

Yamamoto picked up a ball and walked over to Reborn who was sleeping.

Reborn suddenly woke up and threw a ball and with Yamamoto's quick reflexes he spun out of the way of the ball and tagged Reborn with the ball.

"Ha ha, it looks like we won, kid." Yamamoto grinned.

Reborn nodded his head acknowledging that Yamamoto got him out.

The other three guys cheered because they could finally quit this game and go home!

"Well you managed to get me out Yamamoto so this game is over." Reborn said dusting himself off and he started to place all of the baseballs back into the barrel.

"Wow, that was a pretty fun game." Yamamoto commented.

"It was pretty tiring and nerve wrecking if you ask me. Want to rest up at my place for a bit?" Tsuna suggested.

Yamamoto picked up his bag that he threw off to the side somewhere and dusted it off with his hand.

He shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind."

Perfect, they managed to stall some time for the girls to set up the party and they were going to bring him over for the surprise!

"Wow, we should play that game more often, it was a lot of fun."

'Speak for yourself, I almost got killed!' Tsuna cried inside his mind.

Ryohei agreed that it would be good to play again.

Gokudera just didn't want to be around these guys and abhorred the idea.

"Alright we're here. Let's go in." Tsuna said opening the door and they all walked in.

None of the lights were on which was a bit peculiar.

"All the lights are out Juudaime. Is no one home?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna looked around trying to find a light switch to flip.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of voices shouted as soon as he turned on the lights.

Yamamoto was surprised for the first few seconds but then he soon smiled brightly. "Wow, thanks guys! I didn't expect this at all! Ahaha!" He laughed.

Everyone came out of their hiding places. "Hurry up and come on in so we can get this party started. Don't worry, it will be a short party so you can spend the rest of your birthday personally with your father." Bianchi said.

The guys walked in and they all stood around talking, and laughing.

There was food on the table that Nana had prepared for this party and it tasted great. She was a wonderful cook.

As they were growing boys, they would all pile mountains of food on their plates and stuff their faces with the food.

Lambo and I-pin walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything else that they could munch on.

That's when they saw it, Lambo and I-pin looked into the kitchen to see a humongous baseball!

They ran back into the living room where everyone else was.

"Ne, what is the big baseball?" Lambo asked.

"Ah! That's a piñata. Should we play that now?" Haru asked.

Tsuna had a worried look on his face. A piñata was pretty childish wasn't it? Who knows if Yamamoto would want to go along with it. Even if he did… it spelled trouble.

"Ha ha! I haven't destroyed one in years now. It sounds like fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

Nana brought it out from the kitchen and she hung it from the ceiling.

Reborn brought out the bat and he hit the piñata hard, a dull sound resounding through the room.

It was worse than Tsuna thought. Reborn put himself in charge of the piñata.

THIS WAS GOING TO GET DANGEROUS!

"This is a special piñata. It's made to be really strong and durable. You have to deal a lot of damage to open it. You can use anything-as long as it isn't too damaging to the house to open the piñata." Reborn explained.

He didn't think it possible, but Reborn actually managed to make this game really dangerous! What was to become of his house after this!?

Yamamoto pulled out his baseball bat from his backpack, and Ryohei pulled out his boxing gloves. They were very determined to open it up.

I-pin brought out her meat buns, and everyone else brought something to use against the piñata.

No one had to yell shout as everyone just jumped in to have a chance at the piñata.

Gokudera and Tsuna stayed behind since it seemed pretty dangerous or just downright stupid to them.

"Tako-head you aren't going to try either? You wimp." Ryohei taunted.

Gokudera ignited some mini-dynamites and set them off at the piñata and at Ryohei.

"Juudaime, I got rid of the idiotic pest in your house and you can rest assured that I will clean your house of all obnoxious pests." Gokudera saluted.

Tsuna noticed that the piñata barely sustained any damages and Ryohei was fine after the explosion but he did have all of this black soot all over his body from the blast.

Kyoko and Haru stood in the corner of the room watching everyone go at the piñata fiercely.

"Poison cooking, killer pizza!" Bianchi attempted to cut the piñata with her razor sharp, poisonous pizza but it wasn't cutting! Her cooking was a failure.

Yamamoto was using his bat to hit the piñata, eventually making it transform into a katana by swinging the bat so quickly and still it was doing nothing. Ryohei was punching the thing with everything he had, even using his Sun flames to bash it.

'Huh? Why did Reborn say 'open' the piñata instead of 'beaking' it?' Tsuna thought to himself.

He walked around the object to see a very small button on the piñata's backside. He pushed it and it split open immediately, a sign saying 'congratulations, you won!' sprung out of it.

This was so like Reborn to do.

"Ah ha ha! Wow! Tsuna! You opened it by just touching it!" Yamamoto laughed.

"An extreme finger touch! I should start working out my fingers too!" Ryohei laughed as well.

Gokudera was under the impression that Tsuna was so strong he opened it by just touching it.

He was so moved he could cry!- but he wouldn't.

"Juudaime! Truly you are the strongest and the best person alive! You opened the piñata by just touching it!" Gokudera praised him.

"Eh… I didn't do anything that special but…" Tsuna couldn't say any more because Gokudera wasn't listening. He was just talking about how wonderful his boss was.

Hibari walked in to see everyone there and they were all partying. Haru coaxed him to join them and he reluctantly told her that he'd walk in to see what it would be like.

Though of course knowing him, if things got too crowded and annoying he'd up and leave the place.

He came in after all of the games, which is a good thing since if they tried to make him join in on the game festivities he would've just left.

They were bringing out the cake now.

The cake was a vanilla cake and was baseball shaped. Yamamoto was pleased to see the baseball shaped cake.

The cake was cut and was distributed amongst everyone.

Hibari however denied his slice of cake not particularly liking anything too sweet.

"Come on Kyouya, at least take a bite. It's polite. You should also try and mingle with people if you can." Haru told him.

He didn't offer any argument since he knew she'd try to nag him until he agreed to do as she asked.

He held the plate with the cake on it and he took a bite for her to see.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto's head flung up upon hearing his name.

He froze once realizing it came from the school ex-prefect.

"Y-yes?" He asked.

"Congratulations on your birthday." Hibari said.

Yamamoto looked around and notice Haru smiling next to Hibari.

So this was her doing.

He just smiled at Hibari and nodded his head in thanks.

After seeing this Haru happily skipped off to the other girls to just talk.

Everyone sat down and ate their cake while holding their own conversations with one another, except for Hibari of course.

"Ah! Before we run out of time, it's time to reveal the present! We all got you a combined present." Kyoko said.

As if to further explain, Tsuna added, "Since we're always together it would be hard to get a present for you without you being too suspicious so we decided that we'd get a collective present for you, and the girls volunteered to get it." He explained.

The girls smiled and they snuck themselves into t he kitchen and walked out with a big bag, handing it over to him.

Yamamoto took the bag gratefully and looked into it.

There was a lot of colorful tissue paper. If he moved the tissue paper around he could even see confetti.

He started pulling out the tissue paper out of the bag, one handful of paper after another and confetti flying out from the tissue paper.

All of the guys stared at the tissue paper that he was pulling out. Just how much of that stuff did the girls manage to stuff in there?

He had finally reached the presents.

He pulled out a bat, a few balls and a new baseball mitt.

"Oh wow! Thanks guys! This is awesome! I was going to go and get some new equipment to practice with but now I don't have to." He smiled.

The girls looked into the bag and saw nothing.

Then they dug through the tissue paper.

"Ah ha! Here it is! We also made you something." Haru said holding a small plush doll of one of his box weapons.

It was a cute dog and it had a charm around its neck.

"The charm is to give you luck for your games." Kyoko said.

"I made the plush to look like your doggie~" Haru smiled.

Yamamoto looked at the presents and smiled brightly at the girls.

They were cute and you could tell that the girls put a lot of effort into it as the charm and the plush doll was very well made.

"Thanks a lot. The plush doll is cute and I'll be sure to carry this charm with me always."

The girls smiled and let him bring his attention back to the base-ball related gifts that he was just so ready to use right away.

Haru looked around to see that there was one person missing.

'It looks like Hibari took the time to escape. Guess he finally got too annoyed with all of the crowding.' Haru amused herself with the thought.

She was more than happy that he even came by. She could pretty much consider it an honor that Hibari even graced them with his presence to such a crowded event.

Everyone else continued to play and talk some more before it was time to leave since it was starting to get pretty late.

The girls helped clean the place up a little bit to help lessen the burden of the hosts that would have to clean up after everyone's mess.

"I'll be able to clean the rest of this up with no problem. I also have Tsuna to help me along with everyone else." Nana said urging for the girls to stop cleaning and go home.

"I'll be going home then. Nii-chan let's go." Kyoko urged him to leave with her to go home. Ryohei walked up to her and they both walked home together.

Everyone else started to leave as well. Since guys can handle themselves they didn't really need to travel in groups or in pairs.

However Haru seemed to be alone.

"Haru is leaving then! Thank you for letting us hold the party at your house, Tsuna-kun." Haru smiled.

Tsuna nodded his head, not minding having all of his friends around.

It made his mother happy actually.

"Will you be okay walking home by yourself?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai! Haru will be just fine, don't worry about me. She will be just fine-desu." Haru nodded her head.

Nothing usually ever happened in their town- well aside from mafia related business. She would be just fine. Her house was nearby anyways.

Haru started to walk home on her own, through the lonely streets.

She was thinking about the day's events.

The party was a success and everyone had a great time.

She remembered that her birthday was coming up.

Soon after Yamamoto's birthday hers was coming up- but wait.

Hahi had a sudden though cross her mind.

Hibari's birthday was coming up soon. She would have to do something about that.

The problem being that she had no idea what she was going to do though.

What to get him? Or rather, what to make him?

Tough decisions.

A gentle breeze flew by, making Haru freeze, feeling a shiver going down her spine.

She looked around feeling nervous for some reason.

It was like she was being watched by some people.

She saw someone walking up to her and she smiled. "Kyouya, if you were going to walk me home in the first place, you could've just left with me." She said.

"I don't like crowds, and surely there will be no crowding for my birthday like last year." He huffed. "I don't feel it's safe for you to walk home alone." He added as he joined her, making sure she'd be safe as he walked her home.

Haru giggled to herself.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind Kyouya. Haru lives nearby, so she'd be just fine." She said.

Hibari shook his head having thought differently.

Haru was just content that he had joined the party for a little bit, and was walking her home.

She was honestly a little bit worried walking home alone, but she felt that everything would be just fine.

With Hibari at her side, everything would be okay.

They stopped in front of her house, turning to him, "Thank you for walking me home Kyouya." She thanked him.

Hibari didn't say anything. He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her cheek and walked away.

Haru knew that if she teased him now, he'd probably never do anything like that ever again. He was so… what's the word?

She felt that he was shy. Maybe that wasn't quite it, but she felt that was the reason.

She smiled to herself and she walked inside of her home planning out what she wanted to do for Hibari's birthday.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, but Hibari kissing Haru on the lips out of his own accord, still tickles my funny bone.<p>

I just feel that Hibari would be one of those people that has a slow but stable relationship, and Haru is patient enough to be okay with it. Of course, Hibari probably wouldn't be scared to show his own affections for her if the situation called for it, such as a 'suicidal herbivore who dared to march into a carnivore's territory.'

Ha ha, I hope you liked this chapter. You know, I write many things with parties and stuff in it, but I hate writing about parties the most(that's why this took me so long). It's weird. I usually always end up writing about parties of some sort, and they are one of the things I hate writing about the most. LOL oh how I apparently hate myself.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


	6. Thoughtfulness Goes a Long Way

Yo. It's been a while. I'll spare you all the story of what i've been doing up till now since either some of you already know what's been going on in my life, or some of us don't care [which is totally okay with me]

Anyways. If you didn't know already, i'm updating whichever story I finish first and whichever I feel like updating. So there is not going to be a regular updating cycle anymore. I gave up on it. So if there is a story you really want me to update sooner than the rest your best bet is to hunt me down and be like 'YOOOOOO UPDATE THIS STORY. I LIKE IT. DO THIS ONE FIRST' and most likely, I'll try to get that one updated sooner. Yep. Moving onto the story now.

Disclaimer: Ya know the drill. Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughtfulness Goes a Long Way<strong>

Haru woke up and it was a wonderful day outside.

They didn't have school because it was golden week.

She had been putting a lot of thought into Hibari's gift so she hadn't been sleeping well. Or rather, she just had nothing else on her mind except for what she wanted to give in for his birthday.

As soon as she woke up she walked over to the bathroom to get a fresh start on her day. Once finished, she marched straight to her room and sit at her desk, thinking.

It wasn't until her mother called her down that she realized that she didn't eat breakfast.

She walked downstairs to see some toast on the table and a cup of juice.

"Can you please get the mail once your done eating?" Her mother called from the living room."

"Hai~" Quickly shoving the rest of her food into her mouth, she put the dishes in the sink and quickly washed them before heading over to the mailbox to get the mail. Opening the hatch to the mailbox, she noticed something different about the mail today.

There were the normal envelopes and ads, but there was something new in there today.

Flowers?

Haru quickly looked around thinking perhaps she's being pranked? Blinking a few times, she peered inside of the box once again. She was not just seeing things! Someone had actually snuck in some flowers into their mailbox!

Oh? What is this? There was a small card attached to the flowers. She picked up the card and read it dubiously. Who would randomly send her flowers?

'Happy Birthday. Hope you like them, Hibird helped pick them out. Don't bring it to school.'

She blinked a few times and a big smile spread across her face. How could she have forgotten? It's her birthday! Though what was she not to bring to school? Her flowers? As much as she liked them she didn't want them ruined so of course she wouldn't bring them to school.

Giggling, she took out the contents of the mailbox to hear something fall to the ground. It seemed to have fallen out from the little bouquet of flowers.

It was a necklace. Ah, this is what he meant. Him and his school regulations.

It was a simple chain and it was threaded through something. It looked like a charm of some sorts. After looking at it closer, Haru realized that the charm was of a feather. She couldn't really tell what it was made out of but she could tell that it was handmade.

"I wonder if it's a feather because Hibird is the reason we got together?" She wondered to herself.

She walked back into her house and set the mail on the kitchen table before walking upstairs. She set the flowers down on her desk and she walked back downstairs to get a something to put the flowers in so they would last a bit longer.

There was a variety of colors and flowers in the bouquet. She could tell that all of the very colorful flowers must've been chosen by Hibird who was attracted to the colors.

She placed the flowers in a vase and set it aside on her desk, looking at all of the flowers carefully. They were beautiful and they smelled nice as well. The image of Hibari walking into a store and just taking whatever flower that Hibird perched on was amusing. If only she could've seen it herself.

Perhaps this would've only scared the florists to have the Hibari Kyouya walk into their store and pick out flowers chosen by a bird.

Shaking her head, she continued to work on a few things before she noticed the time on her clock. She took a few minutes to get ready to leave and as soon as she walked out the door a familiar patch of black hair could be seen standing outside.

Of course she made sure to wear the necklace that she got as a present from Hibari. She was going to wear it any chance she got, aside from at school of course.

Hibari came to pick her up and Hibird was the first to greet her "Haru, Haru!" He flew over to Haru and perched on top of her head. "Like presents?" He asked.

"Yes, Haru liked them very much. Thank you both." She giggled skipping up to Hibari's side with a big smile on her face.

Hibari merely rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, "You said birthdays are important, thus, I couldn't forget yours as you won't forget mine." He commented, slightly hinting that he knew she had something planned for his birthday.

Why wouldn't she? She found these events to be very exciting after all.

Haru giggled and she grabbed his sleeve. "Shall we go then?" She asked, tugging on his arm.

Hibari started walking to the place that everyone else agreed to meet up at. He would rather not go but Haru would never let him ditch their combined party, much less could he leave her alone if Mukuro was going to make an appearance.

It was his sworn duty to make sure that Haru was safe and that... That THING stayed away from Haru. Who knew what he'd want to do the next time around.

Haru was happy that he was going to join them for their festivities. She knew that he probably won't stay for the whole thing but it still made her happy that he was at least giving an effort to be more social.

Too bad he still disliked it if they ever held hands or anything when others were around.

Such a stickler. They weren't on school grounds, so who dared about PDA (public display of affection)?

Well, no matter. She'll get him to crack one day.

* * *

><p>Yes. This is it. It's over.<p>

I say this all the time, but I'm serious about it. I really hate writing out parties, so yeah. You guessed it. That's why for once I decided to be nice to myself and just gloss it over. Use your imagination guys.

It would basically be the same as all of the other parties anyways so yuh. Not missin' much.

OTL

-Neospice21


	7. Mysterious Cherry Blossoms

Since quite honestly I work much faster sometimes when someone reminds me: "You remember that you are a fanfiction writer, right? You like… have things to write. I really like this story. Update it soon please, yeah?" So yeah, here I am trying to update this one. I actually held it off for a while since I got stuck on a few details and then procrastinated so much that I forgot about writing altogether. Sorry about that.

At least I didn't give up on it?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. None of the characters belong to me as they belong to Akira Amano. The only thing belonging to me is the ideas within this fanfiction and the laptop I wrote this on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Mysterious Sakura Blossoms<strong>

Haru was in her room putting the finishing touches on Hibari's birthday gift.

While she was fiddling with the gift when her mother called for her, "Haru! You have a letter for you that came in the mail!"

Haru set down the gift that she had just finished touching up and she put it in a box before running down the stairs.

She took the envelope from her mother and tore it open to read the letter that was inside of it which read:

_Dear Haru Miura, _

_I would like for you to meet me at the location that is specified at the bottom of this note. I will be waiting._

It seemed a little fishy but curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. It was bothering Haru with how curious she was about the intentions of this person.

The envelope didn't have anything written on it, meaning that the person must have just dropped the letter into their mailbox.

Haru went back into her room and she wrapped up the box in plain wrapping paper and a cute little bow on top. She may have sacrificed the cute wrapping paper to make Hibari happy, but there as no way she was sacrificing the bow.

Every present needed a good bow as decoration. That was gift-wrapping law.

Once she finished wrapping up the box Haru went out to the place where she is supposed to meet up with her mysterious stranger.

She found herself in an empty lot and the only person there was a young male that she's never seen in her life.

"Are you the one who sent me this letter?" She asked.

The guy nodded his head and flashed her a friendly smile, "I just have a few questions to ask you if you wouldn't mind answering them."

Haru was starting to feel really creeped out by this whole thing but she decided to stay for a little longer to see what was going on.

She was confident in the fact that if something had happened to her the others were sure to get vengeance for her at least.

"Is it true that you've transferred into Namimori from Midori?"

Haru slowly nodded her head, "This is true."

The boy started to jot something down in a notebook he took out from his pocket.

"Did you transfer there because you had a lot of friends there?" He asked the next question.

"Yes."

Nodding his head, he continued to question her.

"You are such an interesting person. You know it's not just me who is interested in you." The boy chuckled.

Haru didn't know what to say to this.

Do you thank someone for this? This was kind of a creepy confession. Is he a stalker? Is this what stalkers do?

"Ah… thank you, I think." Haru's discomfort clearly was showing on her face.

"Say, are you dating someone?" He asked.

Haru's eyebrows furrowed at this.

Why was he asking so many personal questions?

"Yes, Haru is dating someone." She answered honestly.

"Someone from school? Who is he?" He asked.

Haru had finally had enough of this and turned on her heel. "Sorry but Haru finds you highly suspicious and would rather not disclose such information. Goodbye." Haru bid him a farewell.

"Wait! Just one last thing!"

Haru rolled her eyes and turned around to see what it was that he wanted.

He threw something at her and she caught it.

It was…

IT WAS HIBARI'S GIFT!?

MAGIC!? Wait, no. Be reasonable here Haru.

Did he sneak into her bedroom!?

'HAHI! He is very suspicious!'

Haru quickly ran away from the spot, not really paying attention to where she was running before she ran into something, or rather someone.

That person was the very person she wanted to see at this point.

Hibari.

"Why are you running?" He asked her, noticing that she seemed really frantic.

He looked over her shoulder to see nothing was chasing her at least so it didn't seem like her life was in danger or anything like that.

Haru was short of breath, pounding on her chest a little bit with her hand trying to regain her breath.

"Haru was just running away from a weirdo she just bet. I think I'm fine right now. OH! Since you're here, I want to give you this!" Haru handed him her present.

Hibari looked down at the carefully wrapped present.

Haru was staring at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to open up the gift.

He carefully ripped off the wrapping paper and twitched angrily.

"This is a joke, right?" He asked.

She wasn't expecting for him to get mad. She flinched, taking a step away from him. "You don't like Haru's gift? She worked hard to make it though." She said.

Hibari continued to glare at her and tilted the box to show her that it was full of cherryblossom petals.

"HAHI!" Haru stole the box from him and started to dig through the box in attempt to find the gift that should be in there. "That's odd. The gift should be in here and not these blossoms."

The blossom petals exploded once she said this and once the smoke disappeared the gift was sitting in the box once again.

Haru poked it a few times to make sure that it was real and that she wasn't seeing things.

Once she was sure that it was real she handed the box back to Hibari.

Inside of the box was a cute little mug that had something similar to a plate underneath it. The plate was wide and had a little rectangular opening connected to it.

"Hibari likes to drink coffee so she thought that she'd make you your own mug and see right there? You can put little snacks in it so even Hibird could enjoy a small snack while you enjoy your drink." She said.

The mug was well crafted. It was simple in design.

"I had a hard time trying to find the correct glaze that matched your eye color you know? Oh! On the plate did you see I painted the same characters that are on the armband? The rim of the mug is of the colors of Namimori." Haru was pointing at the different parts of her masterpiece.

It took her forever but she finally made a piece that she was satisfied with. The quality of the cup was the best that she's made thus far and the painting job was well done.

She's had a ton of practice from all of the failed attempts that she's made.

Hibari liked the gift that she gave him. It was simple and it fit Namimori. Fitting for the school prefect.

It looked like even Hibird could enjoy it as well.

"Thank you, I'll use it." Hibari thanked her.

Haru's face lit up as he thanked her. It wasn't every day that Hibari thanked someone you know.

"I'll walk you home. It's getting late and I don't want you walking around at night. Who knows who may be following you." Hibari said.

Haru immediately grabbed onto Hibari's arm after remembering her encounter with that creepy guy.

While she had no idea who the mysterious boy was, Hibari had a very good idea of who he was and he was very upset with everything.

That asshole.

He just wanted to die. Fine, Hibari would grant him his wish in the most painful way ever.

How dare he try and mess with Haru?

Hibari made sure to walk Haru home while being very attentive to their surroundings.

Once he was sure that she made it home safely he made preparations to make sure that when Haru was at school she never spent a moment by herself.

"Hibari?" Haru popped her head out of the doorway with a pout.

"What?"

Haru continued to pout.

She'd have to be blind to no notice that Hibari was upset with something.

He would've talked to her about it if he wanted her to know about it. Since he didn't tell her anything he didn't wish to talk about it, so she wasn't going to bring it up.

Though that matter and this matter were completely different.

"Haru doesn't get her good bye kiss? How stingy." Haru puffed out her one cheek cutely.

Hibari rolled her eyes a little bit at her. He had thought that she stopped him for something serious- though for Haru this was probably serious.

He leaned in close to her and pecked her on the lips quickly.

"Good night."

With just that Hibari went on his way to go home.

"Good night! I love you!" Haru waved her hand and ran inside the house with a big smile on her face.

It's going slowly but Hibari is beginning to be more open with their relationship.

Haru's ultimate goal was to get him used to being more lovey-dovey with each other. Obviously it was going to take a lot of time and effort but she was willing to put forth the effort in slowly making Hibari be more comfortable with doing things normal couples did.

* * *

><p>You'd be surprised but coming up with the gift that Haru would give Hibari is the thing I was stuck on. I am not joking. I seriously agonized over this because I didn't want it to be too lame or something and I wanted to make the gift cute and personal. Something that Hibari might actually use and enjoy.<p>

UGH. There were a few other things I was stuck on but this was the main thing I as stuck on.

What? The gift idea is lame? SSHHHHHHHHHH IT'S OKAY, you don't have to understand Haru's logic. It's okay. Shhhhh heh heh I thought it was cute.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Too Much Protection!

Mmm I need a nag monkey to tell me to at least write for 30 minutes every night or something. I dunno. For the summer it's no issue, but it's the laziness. When school starts up, I'm too busy and I forget to write. I never win. OTL

Disclaimer: The series this fanwork is based off of does not belong to me but Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Too. Much. Protection!<strong>

Haru was walking down the streets with a thoughtful look on her face. She was walking home from a quick grocery run for her mother. There was something pretty important that was on her mind.

There was a feeling that she just couldn't shake off, and this feeling was… the feeling that she was being carefully watched.

She could feel a pair of eyes constantly watching over her every single move and it made her feel nervous. No matter where she was, she could feel this shiver-inducing feeling of hers.

Walking to school, walking home, and even when she was sleeping in her bed! It wouldn't leave her alone! Haru felt like if this kept up much longer she'd go insane!

Not able to put her finger on which direction these stares were coming from, Haru couldn't help but be a nervous wreck for the past few days.

It all started the day that weird guy went and talked to her.

Could it be…?

All of this started happening the day the creep talked to Haru… so… it could be…

Maybe?

Haru had herself a stalker?

No no, maybe not even that… she had a threat who was going to jump her when the timing was right!

"HAHI!" Haru started running with the bags clenched tightly in her hands.

'T-the feeling of people watching Haru just got stronger? Is… Haru going to die?' Haru started to panic to herself.

Haru ran as though her life depended on it and tried to be tricky with where she turned around corners and such. She was small so she could fit through small spaces and she was of course very quick!

You wouldn't catch her alive, hooligans!

E-Even if they do, Hibari will surely get revenge for her!

Soon, Haru didn't just feel eyes watching her, she could even hear footsteps!

1…2…3…no… 5? 8? 10!

'10 people are following Haru? What has Haru ever done to deserve such cruelty?' Haru asked the very Gods above.

The wind blew near her ear as she was trying to make her speedy escape and she could swear that she heard the wind whispering something in her ear.

She was too frantic to pay it any mind at the very moment however.

Not noticing a big rock under her foot, Haru tripped over it and she fell to the ground along with her groceries.

It was fortunate for her that she bought things that wouldn't get ruined by this level of a fall.

She wouldn't have to make another round tri- No! That wasn't the point right now!

Haru was in danger! She had to run for it!

"Anee-san! Are you okay?"

"Did you hurt yourself Anee-san?"

"Anee-san!"

"Hahi?"

Haru could see a few disciplinary committee members crowding around her with worried looks on her faces.

One of them even brought out a first aid kit! How… oddly prepared they were.

It took Haru just a few seconds to figure out what was going on and she felt all the energy wash away from her body immediately. These guys really… they were just too diligent.

"Haru is just fine, thank you for worrying about her." She thanked them and she dusted herself off while a committee member picked up her bags, waiting for her to finish dusting herself off.

Another male was digging through the first aid kit looking for something he could offer to her, but she didn't get any scratches or anything from the fall so there was no need for the first aid kit.

After all, she was a part of the gymnastics team, so being able to protect herself from this level of a fall was nothing!

"Anee-san! These must be pretty heavy so I will carry these for you until you get home!" The guy who was holding the groceries in his hands announced.

Haru wasn't sure what to say about this. The groceries themselves weren't all that heavy. It was only a quick grocery run that she had to go on. She wasn't THAT weak.

Puffing out one cheek, "Haru isn't THAT weak, so she can carry her own groceries-desu." Haru huffed.

All the guys around shook their heads quickly, "No, we can't allow for our Anee-san to do anything unnecessary. If there comes a time for you to need to run again, these will only get in your way."

It was true that trying to run with the groceries in her hands was pretty problematic… but she likely wasn't going to find herself in any trouble.

Getting a good look at all of the guys crowded around her, 'On second thought, if they are going to follow me around… hooligans may try to pick fights with them.' Haru sighed at the thought.

They were all good guys, very obedient but they were also very tiring to have as company because of varying factors to worry about.

Haru gave up on fighting back and she quickly started to walk home because it was kind of embarrassing to have all of these people following her like she was some Yakuza boss's wife.

'They even call me Anee-san. Haru might as well be the Yakuza boss's wife.' Haru mentally groaned.

Wait a minute.

A sudden thought flashed in Haru's mind.

Wife?

'Could Haru see herself getting married to Kyouya? If she did… would she really become an anee-san?! Haru isn't ready for that kind of commitment! H-Haru, she… actually Haru could dress the part. Haru could easily make the- no no! Haru! Focus!'

It couldn't be seen from the outside but Haru was having an inner battle with herself, thinking too far ahead into the future.

Once they reached her house, Haru dropped the groceries down for her mother and then told her that she was going to go out again to tend to some business that she had.

As soon as she took a step out of the house, a few of the committee members greeted her.

"Haru only needs to see Kyouya. It feels weird to have all of you following, so decide among yourself which of you will come along. Only choose 2 of you." Haru commanded.

The guys talked among themselves and finally came up with the two people who were dependable enough to follow her and protect her from harm.

Of COURSE Kusakabe had to be one of them! He was a man among men!

The next was a guy who could have taken Kusakabe's spot but he wasn't quite up to par. Kusakabe was surely quite the man.

"It looks like you've decided. The rest of you can go home now."

After noticing the looks of apprehension on their faces, Haru knew that was going on in her minds.

They were worried about the retribution that they'd get if Hibari found out that they just went home, ignoring the mission that he gave them.

There was also the fact that they were worried about her safety for when she walked back home. If she were to get hurt, they'd really die!

"Haru will have Kyouya walk her home."

Immediately the looks of apprehension disappeared. The only person who was more of a man than Kusakabe was surely, Hibari!

Kyou-san was the manliest of all men! They could rest assured knowing that she was safe in his hands.

The guys then started dispersing and Haru set out to Hibari's house, and it took her perhaps around 25 minutes of fast walking to get there.

She rang the doorbell and an angry Hibari opened the door after a few minutes of waiting.

'Giving Haru that look even when his lovely Haru Miura has come to see him?' Haru inwardly pouted but she quickly forgave him for this because, 'He must have been taking a nap.' This guy just really liked taking naps.

Further proof was that Hibird was looking rather drowsy on Hibari's shoulder, he took a minute before processing that it was Haru at the door to greet her.

"Haru! Haru!" Hibari flew off Hibari's shoulder and perched on Haru's shoulder next.

Not knowing how long this would take, Hibari stepped to the side so Haru could walk in.

"Thank you for walking Haru here, you can go now." Haru waved to the two but they didn't move an inch, looking at the person standing behind her.

After giving them a curt nod, they bowed their heads and left quickly.

Haru walked into the living room and she sat down on a cushion that was placed next to a small table. She has only been to his house a handful number of times, but it never failed to amaze her.

The house was well-cleaned and it looked very sophisticated while cultural, for a lack of better words at the same time.

There were a few decorations laid about around the house that made one think about olden day Japan.

Samurai swords or beautiful fans adorned the walls, but it wasn't just antiques that decorated the place but interesting contemporary sculptures as well.

A weird home decorated with both new and old art.

She never really asked but she could only assume that her father either was a doctor or maybe some influential politician?

It would make sense as to why Hibari could get away with doing half of the things that he did without much consequence. His father was just that terrifying!

Even when he ever goes to the hospital for a small cold, the doctors seem terrified of him.

His father must be a terrifying man.

'Haru… may be getting herself into deep trouble now that she thinks about it.' Haru thought to herself.

Hibari sat down on a cushion opposite of hers and waited for her to say something.

"Haru… noticed something over the past few days, and that is that she was being watched."

Surely she chose the best way to catch his interest as that immediately woke him up and she had his full attention.

Haru must have been pretty bothered if she decided to come to his house immediately without any warning. Normally, Haru would call in advance to her visit to make sure that it was okay for her to visit.

"What happened?" He asked.

Some bastard had the nerve to scare Haru till she came to Hibari's house looking for help?

The sorry piece of wasted life was asking for a royal beating.

"Haru was walking home from a quick grocery run when she felt these eyes watching her. Trusting her gut instinct, she immediately started running, and she could hear people chasing her while she was running."

Hibari was listening intently to every word she was saying.

He needed all the information he could get before going out to bite to death all who dared to try touching what belonged to him. Hibari was not a man who really understood the meaning of the word 'sharing' after all.

"When Haru suddenly tripped the people chasing finally caught up to her… and… IT WAS YOUR HOOLIGANS, KYOUYA." Haru tapped the table in front of her with her index finger impatiently.

Hibari found himself immediately relaxing after this.

So he didn't have to go and prepare himself for a revenge-beating or something like that.

Tsk. Those guys sometimes couldn't handle the most simplest of orders, could they?

"Haru was really scared! Haru already told you that she'd be just fine. Haru doesn't need that many people watching over her. We already went over this." Haru complained.

While Hibari would agree with this normally, it wasn't the case.

Mukuro sent him a warning, no, a threat if you would.

A threat that he could get as close to Haru as he wanted and would be able to do whatever he pleased to her.

Hibari wouldn't allow any other guy to steal Haru, but he would rather die a million times than to let MUKURO be the one stealing Haru from him.

"The situation has changed." Hibari said, leaving things at that, not wanting to go into detail of what he thought was going on. He didn't want to scare her unnecessarily.

Of course, this could not convince Haru and she didn't want to accept such a thing.

It was pretty scary and annoying to have all of these people watching over her!

It made her really nervous!

"Haru doesn't like this at all. She was really scared."

"I will appoint people who are good enough to not scare you."

Still, she could not accept this!

Why did she have to be watched over all these people?

She would have no time to relax and be herself is he had all of these people watching her.

It would make people wary of her if they saw all of these scary-looking people following her.

Most importantly.

IF IT WAS HARU APPRECIATION DAY, SHE DIDN'T WANT THEM TO SEE JUST HOW MANY CAKES SHE'D PLAN ON EATING!

Haru couldn't give up on this without a fight.

She wasn't going to ruin her cute image.

"Haru still can't accept this."

Hibari didn't know what to tell her other than, "What do you want? Would it make you happy if it was only me?" He asked, half joking.

"Yes! Haru would like that!" Haru's eyes shone with excitement.

Hibari would walk her home every day instead of once in a blue moon?

Of course Haru would like this!

One step for Haru-kind, a huge step for their relationship!

Being taken aback by how happy she seemed by this, he couldn't find it easy to tell her that he was joking.

He liked seeing a smile on her face and seeing a frown on her face just upset him.

It meant that he would have to work very hard to make her smile and not be such a nagging gnat towards him.

When Haru is really angry, she could nag on for hours, and he couldn't bring himself to get that angry with her.

While if the situation called for it, he could find it excusable to fight a woman, but Haru was just a weak female.

She was a weak female that needed protection. She was his girlfriend.

Also, Hibird seemed to really like her. Hurting her would upset Haru and Hibird. He wouldn't want that.

Impossible to admit out loud, he thought she looked rather cute when she had a smile on her face.

Sometimes he'd find himself thinking about what way to make her smile next.

It was hard for him to admit to himself, but he was really starting to fall for the girl.

It wasn't just interest, but he was really becoming fond of her.

This made him feel weak and it pissed him off, but the thought of letting her to go another man, like that damned Herbivore Tsunayoshi Sawada pissed him off even more!

That guy didn't even know how to treat Haru properly.

"I suppose that can be arranged. I'll walk you home from now on." Hibari snorted, giving up on trying to find a way out of this.

Haru gave him a big smile that he found himself looking forward to seeing every day.

"Thank you, Kyouya!" Haru scooted over to give him a big hug.

Not being one to like hugs, Hibari sat there until Haru finally let him go.

"I'll walk you home, but in the mornings, I'll have Kusakabe make sure you get to school safely and will continue to station committee members to ensure your safety during class." Hibari bartered with her, not wanting to compromise her safety for anything.

Seeing as these conditions were much better than what they were earlier, Haru agreed immediately to those terms.

Looking at the wall to look at the time, Hibari decided it was time to walk her home. It was approaching dinner time, and he shouldn't keep her much longer than he should if they were done with business.

"I'll walk you home." Hibari stood up and walked over to his room to get a small jacket to wear outside and his tonfas.

Haru stood around waiting for him to return, and quickly chastised him when she saw the tonfas, "You are only walking me home. You don't need such dangerous things. Put them back." Haru tapped her foot against the hard floor.

Hibari stared at her, not agreeing to her decision.

"The neighborhood is very safe and who doesn't know the infamous Hibari Kyouya from Namimori? They won't dare picking a fight." Haru muttered.

Hibari of course brought out his jacket from his school uniform with his arm badge pinned onto the sleeve.

It was a good talisman to have when walking out later in the afternoons.

Not wanting to fight with her for much longer, Hibari set the tonfas down on the table. Like she said, only something truly dumb would pick a fight with them and it wouldn't take that long to walk her home so it should be fine.

Besides, he carried smaller weapons around with him… just in case.

Haru walked over to the front door and walked out of it.

Hibird flew off Haru's shoulder, wanting to say something it had been thinking of for quite some time now.

"Haru Haru! Hibird protect Haru, too!" Hibird flew around Haru's head.

This little bird was so cute. So small but was thinking such grand things.

Hibird's actions even brought a very small, almost non-existent smile on Hibari's face.

He even let out a very small snort from amusement.

Haru took a few steps out of the doorway when she finally remembered something.

Hibari locked the door behind him and threw an inquiring look at Haru noticing that she stopped walking.

"I just remembered something while I was running away from your hooligans." Haru said, tapping her chin.

Hibari was putting the house key away and was waiting for her to continue her thought.

"While she was running, she could have sworn she heard something in the wind. It's silly to say, but it almost sounded like 'ku fu fu' like a laugh. Isn't it weird and funny?" Haru giggled, not finding anything weird with it at all.

Hibari stayed rooted at his spot for a few seconds before he fished out his house keys again and walked back inside of the house.

When he came out, he was holding his tonfas in his hands.

"Hahi! Haru told you that you wouldn't need those!"

"I'm taking no chances. Don't even think about stopping me." Hibari fought back.

It was no use having two people who were unbearably stubborn.

Haru was going to fight him until he said something she wasn't expecting from him, "While I think things will be fine, but I'd rather be prepared than regret I couldn't protect you."

_Thump thump_

Haru could feel her heart thumping hard in her chest.

She was just so weak to romantic lines such as those that she was at a loss for words.

Even Hibari picked up on his quality of hers and figured out a few lines he could use to make her back down.

It wasn't only Haru who learned to get Hibari to bend to her will. He knew what to say to get her to stop nagging him.

"W-well if that's how you feel, I suppose Haru could let it go." Haru waited for him to lock the door to the house again before she started walking to her house.

Haru and Hibari walked together side by side in silence.

She knew that he didn't like talking much and it was kind of nice being able to just walk next to the person you liked in silence.

So for once, she chose to stay silent as Hibari walked her home.

She would say something if there was something she wanted to say, or if she saw something interesting.

"Hahi! What a cute owl! It's rare to see owls awake at this time of the day." Haru said looking at a cute white owl looking at her from a high tree branch.

Hibari's line of vision immediately scanned the area that Haru was just looking at to see a white owl flying away.

The events happening over the course of a few days was surely suspicious. While Hibari liked staying behind at school after hours to continue doing work but it looked as though he wouldn't be allowed to do such a thing.

He definitely would have to walk Haru home to ensure her safety.

Mukuro was no enemy that could be underestimated.

* * *

><p>Hoh hoh… I wonder what's going on? What will happen next?<p>

Wow. Only 2 more chapters to go. Isn't that something?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	9. Suspicions Confirmed or Not?

Hoh hoh, well now. We're slowly moving along with this story. This is pretty exciting isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicions Confirmed or Not?<strong>

It was just a regular day at Namimori, aside from the bustling news of a transfer student!

How exciting!

The student must have finished all of the paperwork necessary over the golden weekend.

The teacher introduced the new student which made a few of the students in the classroom gasp in surprise.

"CHROME-CHAN!" Kyoko and Haru both rejoiced to see their friend standing before them shyly.

She raised her hand and gave them both a small wave and offered a cute smile.

It looked like another high level cutie was joining the ranks. Maybe they could go for her instead of Haru or Kyoko?

Chrome was told to sit on the other side of Haru and the two girls immediately started talking to Chrome, too excited to see their friend to notice the teacher wanted to start the lesson.

Seeing as the girls were so excited, the teacher forgave them and was going to give them a few minutes to talk before starting class.

"It's so great to see you again, Chrome-chan! I hope you've been well. Are you eating well?" Kyoko asked.

Chrome nodded her head shyly, "Un, I'm eating well." She answered softly.

She was just so cute!

"Is Chikusa, Ken, and Mukuro okay? Did they transfer in with you?" Haru asked next.

Chrome frowned a little bit and shook her head. "Chikusa and Ken wanted to stay where they were. As for Mukuro-sama… I don't know what his plans are." She answered.

Mukuro-sama?

DAMN! She was taken too?! Why were all the high-level chicks taken!?

The males in the class lamented over the fact that they didn't stand a chance. Even Hana, another good looking girl in their grade was off the radar because she wouldn't even look their way because they were too 'young' for her tastes. They were the same age!

Life was just so unfair. The other girls were too obsessed with Yamamoto or Gokudera to even look their way. They were doomed to be single for the rest of their school career.

The males stopped caring much for Chrome at this point. Tsuna stayed in his seat and waved at her, happy to see the two girls so happy with a friend joining them.

'I wonder if Hibari-san knows about this?' Tsuna wondered when a sudden shiver went down his spine.

The door slowly opened and Hibari stood in the door way.

He had not heard of Chrome transferring to the school because she finished all of the paperwork over golden weekend so he wasn't given any notice beforehand. The time she chose to transfer in was weird. This was shady.

What was the plan here? What were they planning on doing to his precious school?

"Are you the only transfer student?" He asked.

Knowing how dangerous this guy could be, Chrome held onto Haru's sleeve and nodded her head in fear.

"Stop scaring Chrome-chan like that. She was the only transfer student." Haru defended her friend.

Hibari didn't seem so convinced but it was true that he only received word that there was only one transfer student.

It looked like Rokudo Mukuro didn't transfer into the school either in disguise or anything like that.

"Continue on." Hibari closed the door and walked back into his office, and had alerted Kusakabe to station more guys around the school to ensure that nothing weird happened to his school.

It looked as if the small trauma he had due to the Vongola vs Varia incident hasn't gone away. Ever since then, he became even more protective over his school. He would not allow for anyone to damage his school and get away with it unscathed.

Mukuro would definitely cause the school to come to ruin. Likely because Hibari could not control his temper and would fight Mukuro until he realized that his anger was causing him to use more destructive attacks which would damage his school.

He wasn't going to let Chrome allow Mukuro to get what he wanted.

Having calmed down after Hibari left, the teacher started class with no further interruptions.

Aside from the news of a new transfer student, classes went by as they normally did.

When it became lunch time, the class was more rowdy than normal.

"I heard there was a new transfer student, but I didn't expect it to be Chrome. Yo, how've you been?" Yamamoto greeted her with his usual friendly smile.

Chrome nodded her head to acknowledge his presence but she didn't really answer his question.

He didn't seem to mind it much however. He figured that meant, 'there is nothing new going on with me.'

Gokudera walked around her, eying her like a hawk, trying to figure out what her intentions were for transferring into their school.

Much like Hibari, the question running through his head was, 'What was their plan?'

Wondering whether or not scaring her would reveal some answers, Gokudera lit some mini-dynamites and threw them at Chrome.

That is, they looked like mini-dynamites but they were the left over dynamites that Gianini 'improved' into party poppers.

He kept them around to use them as empty threats to scare off the common thugs.

They looked plenty real and knowing his background, even Chrome wouldn't be able to ignore the dynamites that he threw at her face.

Haru and Kyoko both screamed and dropped to the ground hiding under their desks.

Chrome was like a deer caught in head lights. She couldn't move from the fear and she started to panic once she felt the mini dynamites hit her forehead and bounce off her head.

Was she going to die?

'Mukuro-sama. You never did tell me why you wanted me to transfer to this school.' She lamented to herself, waiting for her demise, but instead she could hear a small popping sound.

On her lap, she saw that the mini-dynamites exploded and there was confetti and sparkles on her lap.

It was… a prank? A Joke?

They weren't real?

Chrome had steeled herself to the fact that she was going to die on her first day of school for nothing.

Still, she was happy that it was just a joke. She didn't know how she'd feel if the grudge Gokudera had for her would end up hurting her friends because they sat near her.

Haru was the first to recover from the initial shock and she stomped over to Gokudera and was yelling at him for being so unreasonable and scaring the life out of them.

Even though Tsuna understood the reasoning Gokudera had behind his actions, he couldn't agree with his choice of actions either.

He had actually thought they were real dynamites!

Such a thing wasn't suited for a school environment with their classmates around.

"Hahaha! Gokudera with his party toys! What a great welcome!" Yamamoto laughed.

'He doesn't think all of Gokudera's bombs are party toys… right?' Tsuna wondered to himself, curious about just how Yamamoto's mind worked.

Gokudera shrugged the complaints off and sat next to Tsuna.

'Well it seems as though Mukuro isn't too concerned with her right now. He normally pops out when Chrome feels like she's in a near-death situation.' Gokudera thought to himself.

Even if this were the case, he couldn't help but feel suspicious.

After all, the reasoning why he didn't pop out was either the fact that he didn't care to come to her rescue or he was nearby watching as everything unfolded and figured that the dynamites posed no threat to Chrome.

Haru walked back over to Chrome and helped her calm down along with Kyoko.

Chrome dusted the confetti off her skirt and she pulled out a small bento that she bought at a convenience store since she was in a hurry that morning.

Haru and Kyoko brought out their own bentos and started eating with her, talking to her about all of the things that she missed, or asking her questions about how she's been since the last time they've seen each other.

The girl with the eyepatch seemed so happy to be with them at this school, perhaps she just transferred in to be with her girl friends?

"So why did you transfer in?" Haru asked.

Chrome swallowed the food in her mouth and answered, "I… missed my friends. So Mukuro-sama told me he wouldn't care if I transferred. He supported the idea." She said and then stuffed some food in her mouth.

Haru never had a good image of Mukuro in her head (all thanks to Hibari, of course) but she couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. He allowed for Chrome to transfer to their school after all, but then again, why did she need his permission? That was kind of shady.

"Chikusa and Ken didn't want me to transfer but he persuaded them for me." Chrome continued.

Maybe it wasn't that she needed permission but she just wanted to transfer after knowing her friends would be okay with her transferring away?

They seemed to be pretty close friends in Haru's point of view.

It would be hard to tell your close friends that you wanted to transfer to another school to be with other friends.

"That was very nice of him. Now you can hang out with us! We can have all the sleep overs and eat all kinds of sweets together!" Kyoko was beyond excited with their friend joining them.

This must have been the reason why Mukuro wanted for Chrome to transfer to the school. She could be around other females and live a normal life.

That is what Haru and Kyoko were thinking.

The boys were thinking something else. "He's plotting something, but we don't know what." Tsuna muttered to himself.

"Maybe she's on a mission?" Yamamoto shrugged, unsure of why the other two seemed so tense about this.

Chrome was a good girl and she probably wouldn't do anything that she felt would hurt them, because if she were to do something to hurt them, Kyoko and Haru would likely get thrown into the mess and she wouldn't want that.

Even though it was hard to see, Chrome really cared for these two girls and she probably viewed them as her best friends. She wouldn't want to see them get hurt, especially by her hands.

"I… don't think that's it." Tsuna said understanding how Chrome would hate to see her friends hurt.

"I think that she's a spy." Gokudera offered his thoughts.

It would make sense for her to be a spy. Mukuro was always trying to gain information and was always looking for chances for him to take over his body after all. Tsuna shivered by the thought of Mukuro taking over his body.

Could you imagine him goings all 'Ku fu fu fu…' with a sadistic smile with his face?

Creepy.

"Are you sad, Chrome-chan? You seem down." Kyoko asked, noticing the crestfallen mood of their friend.

"I haven't been able to feel the link between me and Mukuro-sama for a while." She admitted.

Did Mukuro really cut ties with Chrome?

Perhaps after he was let out of the prison, he didn't have any more use for her, so now he just wanted her to life her life freely?

Though… why now?

Maybe he just wanted to watch over her for a while longer before letting her go?

Was he human enough to think of such things?

It all seemed so confusing.

"I'm sure that he wants you to make new friends and not worry too much about them. No matter how far you are, you're still friends!" Haru patted Chrome's back reassuringly.

Chrome smiled gently and took their words to heart.

She had to do her best to be a good student in this school.

Lunch ended and classes resumed once more.

A few members who were standing outside of the classroom went and reported all that they heard to Hibari.

The probability that Chrome transferred to the school with ill intentions were low.

Perhaps she had just transferred to their school to make more friends and to live a normal life.

One couldn't live a normal life when always in the presence of a cackling, sadistic pineapple after all.

Though he figured this, he still wanted to be wary of her.

Who knew what Mukuro would do once she had transferred to the school.

School ended without any problems.

Mukuro didn't pop out of nowhere to cause trouble.

Chrome didn't act out suspiciously at all, rather, she acted out as a model student.

She took her notes diligently, paid attention to class, and did her best to learn the material they were learning.

None of her actions seemed like that of a spy or anything like that.

Just a normal girl.

Everyone who had their doubts about her had soon believed that she had only transferred to the school to be with her friends and live life normally.

After school ended, Haru walked over to the front of the school gates and waited for Hibari to come and meet her.

He did promise to walk her home every day instead of having his 'hooligans' as she called them stalk her home every day.

Hibari stayed true to his words and he walked through the school gates much earlier than he normally would, earning him a few shocked looks as a few students were walking themselves home as well.

The two of them started walking while making some small chat along the way.

Haru would briefly mention her day and Hibari would just little to her babble on as he was making a mental note on the work he would have to finish once he got back to school and make a note on guys to be wary for if Haru mentioned a male's name.

He trusted her to be faithful, but he wasn't about to trust another male to try to act within reason.

The walk didn't take too long and before Haru knew it, they were already in front of her house.

"Thank you for walking me home Kyouya. I'll see you tomorrow." Haru thanked him and she quickly kissed him on the cheek before rushing through the front gates of her house.

After seeing her go into her house safely did Hibari leave to walk himself to school to finish some work that he hadn't finished yet.

Haru got the mail before she walked inside of the house and she separated the mail. The mail for her parents was set on the dining table and there was one thing that was addressed to her.

It didn't have a return address on it, but only her name and address. She decided to leave it for later and just focus on finishing her homework first.

Walking into the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator to see a left over slice of cake that she's been saving and walked up to her room. She was going to finish her homework while savoring her sweet snack to help her through the hard work.

Taking a bite out of the cake every once in a while as she worked, she was making speedy progress through her homework and it looked like she would be able to finish it all after 2.5 hours of working on it.

She had the philosophy that one should work hard now and then play later without any worries. Though if you just weren't in the mood for work, that's when you take a quick break, and then make up for lost time by working hard.

There was a reason why Haru was so smart, and it was because of her good work ethic.

Finally she finished her homework after working on it nonstop.

As soon as she finished her homework and was resting in her room, she heard the doorbell ring.

Since she was alone at home at the moment, she walked over to the door and looked into the peephole, seeing Hibari standing at the door holding a yellow envelope.

Tilting her head, she opened the door and waited for him to tell her what was his reason for visiting. Did he forget something?

Hibari handed her the envelope and left after saying the words: "I'm disappointed in you. Needless to say, we're finished here."

Not quite understanding what he meant, Haru opened the envelope to see pictures that looked as if Haru was cheating on Kyouya with another guy!

"H-Hahi? What… just happened?" Haru stared at the photos with wide eyes.

He just left without sticking around to see what she would say about this!

Haru was not a cheater! She would never cheat on him! This must have been photoshop, or something similar. Though she had to say, if it were photoshop, this person was really skilled.

Even Haru would have been fooled into thinking that maybe she had a sleep walking habit and dated people in her sleep- but that's just ridiculous. Haru didn't have any habits like that, and she knew for a fact that she wasn't being unfaithful to Hibari.

Still, the pictures looked very convincing.

Even so, she liked Hibari a lot and wouldn't dare cheat on him. Haru had faith in her abilities to remain faithful to her boyfriend.

What was this though? Who was this guy? She didn't really recognize him, but he was wearing the Namimori school uniform.

What was going on?

Haru had no idea what was going on, but she was sure to get to the bottom of things and she was not going to let Hibari free thinking he could just end things one-sidedly. How dare he!

She stomped herself all the way to her room, finally remembering that she hadn't opened the letter that she got earlier without a return address.

Opening it, Haru looked inside at the contents to see something quite astonishing! Was… Hibari cheating on her as well?

So he found out that she was 'cheating' on him [which she wasn't] he decided to cheat on her? The nerve of this guy.

"T-THAT. THAT JERK! So you want to play war, huh? Okay. We can play those games." Haru placed the pictures back in the envelope and she decided to go and make herself some tea to calm down.

No one knew just yet how big of a storm they would have to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I feel kinda sad and excited. Sad because this marks the end of this entire series. I've been working on this for a long time. I'm also excited, because it's almost done!<p>

It's exciting to see the end of something you've worked so hard on. ^^ Hope you'll look forward to reading the next and final chapter!

Depending on how fast I can work, the next chapter might be out really soon. Maybe.

-Neospice12


	10. The Grand Finish

Whooo I tried really hard for you guys because of that long break and I did say that I wanted to get this done as soon as I could. [seriously though this semester literally tried to kill me. Forgive me for not being active.]

Discliamer: Standard disclaimer is applied

* * *

><p><strong>The Grand Finish<strong>

Waking up early, Haru walked over to the school and made her way to Hibari's office.

Surprisingly, there were less of his hooligans walking around. How weird.

'Oh, maybe they had just now left because they were to escort me to school? Still… there is so little of them around right now.' Haru brushed of the feeling of curiosity and continued to make her way to her destination.

It was a bit early, but she knew that Hibari would be in his office by now.

Ignoring everyone else around her, Haru just pushed open the door without announcing herself to him.

"A-Anee-san! You can't just barge into Kyou-san's office like that!" Kusakabe tried to stop her but it was too late.

Hibari looked up from some papers and glared. What was this girl doing this time? Even he would be annoyed if someone just barged into his office without knocking or asking for permission to come in.

He placed his cup down on his desk and took a deep breath, "What do you want?" He asked her.

Haru noticed something that was amiss, but she didn't bring it up because there were other important matters to discuss.

She slammed an envelope onto the desk. "We need to talk. Kusakabe-san? Leave. I have serious matters to discuss." Haru ordered.

Kusakabe looked at Hibari nervously, but he complied to her wishes when he saw that Hibari nodded his head.

He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him and chased everyone away so the two could talk in private.

"Explain yourself." She slid the envelope closer to him so he could look inside of it.

Hibari opened the envelope and looked inside at the contents. At first he had a look of surprise, and then he later adopted a look of anger.

"I have nothing to explain. Rather, I think YOU have explaining to do." He said.

The two bickered back and forth until eventually Haru had enough and she walked over to the closed door. She suddenly remembered something she noticed earlier and briefly brought it up.

"Using that tea cup again. I wonder what happened." Haru spoke aloud, as if she were talking to herself.

Knowing that she was speaking out loud enough to herself with the intentions of him hearing her questions, he felt the obligation to answer her.

"Nothing happened at all."

"Hmph, is that so?" Haru huffed and she stormed out of his office and slammed the door shut behind her.

Worried, Kusakabe followed after her to make sure that she was alright.

Before he could ask her anything, "Don't talk to me about him. I don't want to talk to him for a while." Haru huffed.

Not wanting to upset her even further, he left her alone.

Haru walked to her classroom and sat in her seat, waiting for people to start pouring in and for class to start.

When people started piling in, no one quite knew what Haru was upset about. She refused to talk about it.

Classes started and continued like they normally would without much problems.

When it became lunch time, Haru was beckoned over by a disciplinary committee member who said he had something to tell her.

"Anee-san, I'm in charge of surveillance, and while I'm not sure whether or not I should tell you this… I felt as though you should know. Yesterday, after Kyou-san received the pictures, he broke the mug you made him and threw it away." He said, showing her the footage of what happened in one of the hallways yesterday.

Haru watched the video with disbelief.

'So that was why he was using the old tea cup instead of her mug…' She thought to herself angrily.

Just yesterday Kusakabe told her in the morning that Hibari had brought the mug to his office and was already using it that morning.

His excuse was 'If I don't use it, I'm sure she'll nag me,' but they both knew he liked it so he was going to use it.

After all, she DID decorate it to fit with the Namimori image.

So he got upset and he trashed it? Was she going to let this go? No way.

She grabbed the camera that he transferred the footage onto and stomped over to Hibari's office once more.

It wasn't long until shouting could be heard from the office.

The fighting continued until 5 minutes before lunch was over.

Haru burst through the office doors, leaving with the words, "Don't ever talk to me again until I come and find you first!"

She returned to her classroom and fumed over the fight she just got back from.

The screams could be heard from a few of the surrounding classrooms and the news spread like wildfire.

The whole school knew about it now and was worried about it.

What in the world could Haru have fought with Hibari about?

Did something happen among the disciplinary committee members? One came and talked to her before she stormed off.

The atmosphere at the school was so thick, someone could take a knife and still be unable to cut through it.

It was quite honestly, very suffocating.

Haru sat in her desk with a frown on her face, muttering things under her breath.

A frown just didn't suit that cute face of hers, which currently looked like she would bite anyone who dared to piss her off any further than she was right now.

A few people were nudging another student in the classroom, and this person finally gave up and tossed a small note onto Haru's desk.

Haru opened the note to read:

'Haru, are you okay? Did something happen between you and Hibari-san?' the note said in Kyoko's handwriting.

Rolling her eyes with contempt, Haru scribbled a quick note and quickly flicked the note back onto Kyoko's desk.

'Haru is fine. She's just upset with a certain traitor.'

Kyoko wasn't sure what Haru meant by calling him a traitor, but everyone in the school knew by now that the two got into a pretty big argument during lunch.

The fight got so loud, Kusakabe and a few of the other committee members apparently barged into Hibari's office to break up the fight.

It was huge news! It was terrifying because this meant Hibari was going to be in an even fouler mood than normal, but this may have also been good news, because did this meant that Haru's protector from suitors was gone now right? SCORE!

That is, that's what people thought until they saw how unapproachable Haru seemed because of her rage.

Everyone, including the teachers found themselves wishing that the school day would pass on quickly.

Classes continued at a pace that seemed like they were going to be stuck in school forever.

When school finally ended, Haru left the classroom first without talking to anyone.

"Miura. Come with me. We have to talk." Hibari approached her. "Please?" Hibird chirped afterwards.

Haru squinted her eyes a little bit, eying him suspiciously but she gave in. Even though she didn't want to talk to him, she decided to go because Hibird asked so nicely, and cutely.

He led her up to the rooftop.

Kyoko and Chrome who saw this happening were worried about Haru. They wanted to follow but a few people stopped them from leaving to ask them questions as they were her close friends.

.

**[In Hibari's Office]**

**.**

A man was working at a desk silently when he felt something unpleasant in the air.

'Rokudo Mukuro…'

Looking to his side, Hibari beckoned Kusakabe over, having a bad feeling about things.

He was worried that something bad was going to happen again.

"Kusakabe. Bring Haru here." Hibari ordered.

"Kyou-san, Anee-san seems really determined to not-" "Do not make me repeat myself. NOW." HIbari stressed his order once more.

Kusakbe quickly sped out the door to fetch Haru who was likely walking home by now or was still waiting at the gates for Hibari to get her.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kusakabe returned with an upset Haru.

As soon as he saw Kusakabe bring in Haru, Hibari pulled out his tonfas and made a movement to hit the imposter.

"Rokudo Mukuro. Where is Haru?" He asked as the girl Kusakabe just dragged with him blocked Hibari's tonfas with a trident which appeared out of nowhere.

"Ku fu fu fu. I should have known better than to think I can fool you." Mukuro chuckled.

While he was a genius at making illusions, Hibari was very good at managing to see through them.

It must have been his pure hatred for Mukuro which allowed him to hone a skill for being able to see through his illusions.

Maybe he could use his smell? What a beast.

It was likely intuition as a strong fighter or something along those lines.

Kusakabe stood at the side with shock written all over his face. He had almost thought for a moment that Hibari was going to attack Haru out of rage! Though, he should have known better and known that he wouldn't do that to her.

Hibari may have been a violent person, but he would likely never hurt someone he cared deeply for on purpose. Maybe on accident, but not on purpose.

No, but if this was Mukuro. Where was Haru?

Mukuro dispelled the illusion that was covering him and he stood before Hibari with his famous smirk. "I wonder wherever Miss Haru may be? Maybe if you walk to the front of the school, you'll find out. We'll be waiting. Ku fu fu fu…" The air in the room became foggy and Mukuro disappeared into the mysterious mist.

Wasting no time, Hibari brought his tonfas with him to the front of the school, full intentions to wage war.

His school may suffer for this, but it was worth it if he could wipe that smug look off Mukuro's face.

He made it to the front of the school and saw nothing but the school students walking home. Some stood rooted at their spot in fear. Fear that he may attack them if they moved.

Tsuna had felt Mukuro's presence and left first with Yamamoto and Gokudera following him. Chrome and Kyoko were still caught by all these people wanting to ask questions.

On the way, they happened to see Hibari storm out of the building so they followed him to see what was going on. Was it an enemy attack?

They were going to have to do something then!

"I see you've made it, Hibari Kyouya. Good of you to come. As you can see, I have Miss Haru right here." Mukuro said, moving Haru next to him so Hibari could also see her on the rooftop.

Before Hibari moved to run back into the school, Mukuro said something else. "If you dare move, who knows what will happen to this lovely female." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Not liking how close he was to her, Haru slapped his arm away from her.

"Don't touch Haru, you creep!" She hissed.

Mukuro didn't take much offense to this and only laughed.

Hibari was thinking something along the lines of, 'She slapped him away. Good job. I'm proud.'

Only a guy like Hibari would praise someone for slightly bruising Mukuro's ego by making him look bad. Her calling him a creep elated him.

These two guys were really childish.

"Oh but of course, if any of the other vongola move, who knows what will happen to your other friends?" Mukuro threatened them, and this made the others stop their plans to save Haru. They couldn't do anything that would alert Mukuro to retaliating. "If you want her back safely you must convince her to leave here willingly in 10 minutes." That seemed simple enough. "Only Hibari Kyouya must convince her."

…

This might be a little impossible now.

Would Haru be willing to listen to him even though she was that upset with him?

He still had to give it a try.

"Haru, get away from him. He's dangerous." Hibari tried to get her to escape from him.

She merely looked away from him and loudly huffed. "I'm not listening to what you have to say." She muttered. She was still very angry with him.

Hibari wasn't sure what to do as he only wanted to keep her safe from Mukuro.

"Haru…" Hibari paused, as if he was either trying to find the right words to use, or he was steeling himself to say the next words he was going to say. "Please just do as I say."

Tsuna's eyes were so wide they looked like saucers. He asked Yamamoto to pinch him to see whether or not this was all but a dream or not.

The pain told him otherwise. It was real alright.

"Who knew Hibari had the word 'Please' in his dictionary." Gokudera scoffed and he barely managed to dodge the tonfa that Hibari attempted to use to slam into his jaw.

Hibari was in no mood to humor these herbivores.

Still, Haru refused to listen to him. She looked as though she had a look of inspiration flashing before her very eyes. She knew just what to do to piss him off. Moving closer to Mukuro, she locked her arms with his.

Needless to say, Hibari's murderous aura was not to be dismissed. He would likely attempt to murder anyone who stood before him. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna even back away from him to get away from his attack range.

"Haru…" He hissed.

Glaring back down at him, "You cheated Haru, and lied to Haru! Why should she listen to you? She refuses!" Haru huffed.

At this point in time, Kyoko and Chrome have left the school building after finally having managed to escape from the crowd asking questions. Hana stepped in and said that she would take all questions and answer. She knew something was going on in the front of the school so she told them to go and leave things to her.

They needed to go and figure out what the situation was and help deal with it.

Noticing the tense atmosphere, they looked up to the rooftop. "EH!? Haru-chan! What are you doing up there?" Kyoko asked.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome was surprised to see him, much more, with Haru.

What was he going to do? He… wasn't going to hurt her, was he?

"Haru thought she was being led up here by Kyouya to talk, but apparently not. Haru was too naïve to think such a thing. Kyouya keeps talking to Haru but she can't hear him. Hmph!" Haru reported to the two girls stubbornly.

Tsuna was panicking so much at this point, one would think he'd start going bald really soon.

"Ku fu fu, what can you do, Hibari? If you can't manage to convince her to leave my side in 3 minutes, I'm sure you can guess what will happen next."

Mukuro moved the tip of the trident to Haru's neck.

No, he wasn't going to kill her. She was too useful for that.

He would of course take over her body and watch as the Vongola struggle as they have to fight her.

Just the image of seeing Hibari having to fight against her was the best!

Wonder what he'd do if he controlled her body and was to hurt her? The look of desperation on his face would be to die for! Quite literally.

At this point, not only Hibari, everyone else was starting to get desperate to have Haru leave his side.

"Haru, just listen to me."

"No. Why should I?"

The same argument repeated itself once more.

When was Hibari going to realize that Haru was extremely stubborn and if she said she wasn't going to listen, she wasn't going to listen?

"Yes, why should she listen to the man who cheated on her with other women? That doesn't make sense, does it?" Mukuro smirked.

Questioning looks were aimed at Hibari.

Cheating?

Hibari had it in him to cheat on someone? Someone as loyal [to his school] as him would cheat?

WAIT.

While the Vongola members knew the truth of their relationship, it was a mystery to the rest of the school.

Hibari Kyouya and Haru Miura were really dating!?

There were rumors speculating this but to think it was actually true!

Haru shrugged her shoulders to what Mukuro said, rolling her eyes as well.

Mukuro felt rather smug as he felt that he had already won this.

He couldn't wait to see the looks of desperation and fear on Hibari's face. What should he have her do first? Stab him? Jump off this rooftop? Maybe cut herself?

Possibilities were endless.

Hibari clenched his fists and decided to go through with his last option, "If you listen, I'll agree to what we discussed earlier today." He said.

Haru relaxed her shoulders and it appeared as though she was now listening to what Hibari had to say.

"Really?"

What was this? She was willing to listen to what Hibari had to say? What were they talking about?

"You have to let me finalize things and if the time arises, and I get to choose schools." Hibari was attempting to barter with Haru.

She thought about it for around 10 seconds before she agreed. "Deal. See, was that so hard? Okaaaay, thanks for the cooperation. Haru is leaving now." Haru patted Mukuro's shoulder and was making her way to the exit.

Mukuro was confused. What was going on?

Of course he wasn't the only one confused. Everyone else was as well!

He grabbed her wrist and asked for an explanation.

She shook his hand off of her wrist. "Kyouya already had Haru sign a contract a long time back that she would never cheat on him and never doubt him, and vice-versa. Hibari would never doubt me and would never cheat on Haru. I knew the photos were fake." Haru spoke a matter of factly.

They were acting? They were making a fool out of him?

Haru chuckled to herself, "Oh, and did you think that could really pass of as Kyouya? Twice at that! As soon as I opened the door, I knew it wasn't him! 'Miura come with me,' you tried so hard but it was so obvious! Ha ha ha! … DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HARU." The expression on Haru's face screamed, 'mess with a girl in love and she'll mess your life up.'

Mukuro didn't know it was possible for a girl who sport such a look. Even he found it a bit unnerving.

To help her explain to him the current situation and demand him to tell her if he was hiding something from her, Haru had brought over both sets of photos that he hadn't seen before.

Mukuro planned to only disillusion Haru and keep Hibari in the dark to deal with an enraged Haru, but it seemed as though Haru was just too smart for Mukuro and his plan backfired on him.

Yet another blow to the ego.

She was just a regular female with no particular powers and she managed to see through his illusions?

"Ah! Kyouya had promised Haru to never keep secrets from her and would always tell her the truth. Haru thought he was getting involved with you again, and he also lied to me about the mug. That is why Haru was angry with him." She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Mukuro could not understand how his plan failed him. The plan was foolproof and his illusions were first-class!

How did she know about the mug?

As if reading his mind, Haru decided to answer him, "Hibari wouldn't break anything that had to do with Namimori. Even Haru knows that. Even when it disappeared and he sent his hooligans to find it, he didn't tell Haru the truth in order to not worry her." She quickly walked over to the ridge of the rooftop.

"Next time just tell Haru the truth! Stop keeping secrets and worrying Haru!" She shouted.

Understanding the troubles that keeping secrets caused him, Hibari had no choice but to agree to never keep secrets from her.

Even if he didn't want to worry her, it would be best to tell her the truth, lest he wanted to see her lock arms with that GUY again. Speaking of which- "If I ever see you lock arms with that man ever again, I won't allow you to dress the children in silly costumes!" He shouted back knowing that would really strike a nerve.

Haru was shocked that he would even say such a thing again!

Of COURSE she was going to dress up her babies in cute costumes!

Little animal costumes would probably be the best choice since even Hibari could enjoy them.

"Ha-Hahi! Haru takes offense to that! Fine! In that case, if Haru can keep a good distance away from him, you agree to let Haru dress them in whatever she wants!" She argued back.

Hibari didn't want to agree to this, but if this meant that Haru would work very hard to keep her distance away from Mukuro, this was the price he was willing to pay.

He mentally apologized to the future children that they were going to have to put up with the crazy costumes that she'd make for them to wear.

Yamamoto nudged Tsuna's side and whispered into his ear, "Doesn't it kind of sound like they have plans to get married?" He wondered.

It did sound like that.

It was a bit early to be thinking that though, wasn't it?

Then again, with Haru, it was no surprise that she'd already be thinking about it. Why, about 2 years ago, she was always spouting nonsense about how she was going to be Tsuna's bride.

He was just surprised that Haru hasn't talked about marriage at all until now.

Haru sure has come a long way to hold off on talk about marriage until a year of dating someone.

"Wait. This means that they actually had a serious talk about their future. HARU! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HIBARI-SAN!?" Tsuna was beyond shocked.

This was news of the century!

"Haru thinks it could happen. Haru is the type to prepare for the future in advance. She just wanted to know her options." Haru waved her hand boredly. Come on, as the person she sought over for such a long time, how could he not know that Haru liked to think and prepare for the future?

She just didn't talk about it around Hibari until now because she realized her mistake with Tsuna.

This time she at least managed to wait a year before talking about it.

After finishing their argument about how he should never keep secrets from her again, she just outright side, "By the way, say that we were to get married in the future. Would you let me plan the wedding?"

She asked him a hypothetical question and he just answered her, and the whole discussion about marriage started from there and then the discussion turned into a fight once their opinions started clashing.

Gokudera finally started putting things together in his mind. "AH! I got it! Is this what you fought about at lunch?" Gokudera questioned.

He was half right. They fought about why he didn't tell her the truth about the missing mug, which she was going to force Mukuro to tell her the whereabouts of, and their hypothetical future.

Hibari said that she could plan the wedding but he said he only wanted around 10 people to come to the wedding. INCLUDING THEM AND THE PRIEST! Haru was stupified. He may hate crowding, but wasn't that too much?

He also made fun of some of the things she wanted to plan out for the future. Being a person who loved to plan out her picture-perfect wedding, or life, she took great offense to this.

She was willing to accommodate his wishes so they could both be happy with the final result but he was being so unreasonable. He refused to really go along with her. 10 guests to the wedding? Crazy.

Also, no costumes on children? They could only go to Namimori?

Why was he planning everything out? He would also be the only one to name the children!

What was the point of marrying Haru then if she couldn't make any decisions? Haru of course, had to fight for her rights.

"We fought about the secrets he kept from Haru and how unreasonable he was being. Kyoko, he said that including us, and the priest, only 10 people could come to the wedding! Isn't that unreasonable?"

Kyoko couldn't even imagine how one could shorten down the guest list to be that small.

Haru would have to invite her parents and Hibari's parents as well. Already that would be 7 guests! You could only invite three more people! That's crazy! No, if you counted the ring bearer and the flower girl, you could only invite 1 more person!

Kyoko had an expression of 'that… is going a bit too far. That makes no sense.'

"See! Kyoko-chan understands me. You may hate crowding but that's too much. I told you. You said it Kyouya, Haru gets to plan the wedding AND get to choose the guests she invites. You get the final call but Haru is going to invite all the guests she wants to invite." Haru huffed.

Hibari could already tell that this was going to be annoying.

"Kyou-san! Congratulations on getting married!" Kusakabe was already thinking about the future with tears running down his face.

He needed to calm down his imagination a little bit. It was too early for marriage.

"WAIT. So you KNEW that I was manipulating everything? Then how was I able to trick you up here?" Mukuro asked, not quite getting why she made it so easy for him to trick Hibari.

"Simple. If I made use of you, Kyouya would 100% be likely agree to my terms."

Haru was so… smart and evil.

It appeared as though Hibari wasn't the only terrifying one at Namimori. Haru was quite the scary person when she wanted to get what she wanted.

"No one got hurt, so all is well. Thanks again for helping. OH! Be sure to return that mug back to where you found it. Seeing as you found it funny to play pranks, Haru asked Reborn-chan to help her with this." She held up a photo of what appeared to be Mukuro wearing a giant Pineapple costume. "Haru will print many copies and distribute them everywhere." She said. "Don't bother destroying this. If it's destroyed, Reborn-chan had it set up that it'll be displayed all over the internet. And make it look like you're singing a pineapple song."

While Mukuro could just continue taking over bodies, he didn't want for people to point and laugh at him if he were ever to appear in public as himself.

Also, Chikusa and Ken would likely never let him live this down.

Much less his enemies. He'd probably barf blood if Hibari ever brought it up in a fight.

The picture was so humiliating. He didn't want anyone to see something like that.

"… I shall return the mug. Ku fu fu fu… it appears as though you have quite the girlfriend, Hibari Kyouya. I ask that you do not bully Chrome at school." Mukuro disappeared into a mist that he conjured.

So no matter what he said, one of the driving forces for him doing this was to ensure that Hibari wouldn't bully Chrome as she wanted to live out a normal life as a happy school girl.

Even Chrome felt touched by his, perhaps, sincere wishes. Though, there was bound to be better ways to go about ensuring her safety than manipulating Haru.

There was obviously better ways, but Mukuro probably just wanted to mess with Hibari and piss him off while also managing to ensure her safety at the same time.

He could be so troublesome at times…

Hibari scoffed to himself, knowing quite well how great of a person Haru was. He also wasn't childish enough to bully someone like Chrome. Even if he did, he'd never hear the end of it from Haru.

He would rather not have to deal with that.

Feeling rather proud of herself, Haru skipped her way down to the front of the school.

She got what she wanted, and she managed to punch the ego of the person who dared to cause drama between her and Hibari.

No one could break her up with Hibari.

No one.

Haru skipped over to Hibari's side and smiled brightly.

"Did I do well?"

While Hibari was upset that she used Mukuro against him, he was quite pleased with how she managed to bruise his ego and cause him to retreat.

"Very." Hibari patted the top of her head gently, knowing that she liked that.

Haru giggled and she grabbed his hand. "Come on. You still have to walk me home. Let's go~" Haru tugged him along towards her house leaving the rest of the student body horribly confused and frozen solid with shock.

Haru Miura has challenged the violent and terrifying Hibari Kyouya, won, and survived.

She actually tamed that wild beast.

It was not long afterwards that Haru became known as the terrifying shadow Queen of Namimori that none should anger, unless they wanted to suffer from her vengeful wrath.

* * *

><p>All hail the almighty Haru Miura!<p>

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! This series is finally finished and over!

Before anyone asks, no, I will not continue with this series. This series would be ongoing for way too long if I did this and it is pretty tiring for me to try to come up with more ideas for this story as it focuses more on daily life things rather than an intricate plot line.

However, 'Be on Guard, Kids Learn Quickly' is a story that I suppose you could consider what they would be like in the future? The story line is slightly different but still pretty close enough that you can imagine things to be the same. [I don't have a heart to come up with another child for them because Kyouta and Natsumiko stole my heart]

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


End file.
